


Ojos bien abiertos

by PerlaNegra



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Multi, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: Tony cree que Peter todavía es virgen a sus 21. Como regalo de cumpleaños, quiere ayudar a que deje de serlo y se lo lleva a un bar a ligar. Pero Peter sólo está de acuerdo con la mitad de ese plan.





	1. Tus ojos hablarán con la verdad aun cuando todo lo demás sea mentira

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Porn. Voyeurismo (ambos se miran teniendo sexo con otras personas).
> 
> Fanfic divido en DOS partes.

 

**1.** **Tus ojos hablarán con la verdad aun cuando todo lo demás sea mentira**

A esas alturas del partido, no era ningún secreto que el joven estudiante de biofísica, Peter Parker, era el protegido del industrial millonario Tony Stark. Así que, para bien o para mal, el chico Parker se había ganado cierta fama entre los periodistas, los paparazzi e incluso entre la gente de alta sociedad del círculo neoyorquino en el que Tony se movía.

Esto no tenía nada que ver con que su alter ego fuera Spider-Man.

Su identidad como súper héroe continuaba siendo un secreto estupendamente guardado, hasta ese momento solamente conocida por Tony, Happy, y un par de amigos del chico. La prensa sólo sabía lo básico de su vida, encontrándola incluso aburrida a tal grado que se preguntaban qué era lo que Stark veía en él para considerarlo especial. Corrían apuestas de gente que juraba que Parker seguramente era su hijo bastardo.

Otros rumores, unos que Tony se encargaba por cualquier medio de silenciar para no hacer sentir mal a Peter o a May, juraban que era su amante y mantenido. Rumores que se asesinaban ellos mismos porque Peter solía no aceptar ni un solo centavo proveniente del bolsillo del señor Stark. Cualquiera que investigara un poco podía saberlo: Parker era sólo un joven de clase media baja que vivía con su tía en un humilde apartamento en Queens y cuyo mayor mérito era ser un estudiante sobresaliente en la Empire State University. Sí, sí, el muy terco y orgulloso había rechazado la oferta de Tony de incorporarse al MIT, y todo porque no quería alejarse de su precioso Nueva York… No que a Tony le molestara mucho tener al chico  _así_ de cerca, por lo que no se quejaba  _demasiado_ por la negativa y menos porque era como la doceava vez que el chico rechazaba un ofrecimiento de su parte. Sí, Tony los estaba contando, muchas gracias. No abundaba la gente por ahí capaz de decirle que no. Quizá solo Pepper. El Capi. Y Parker, por supuesto.

Es que, ¿qué podía saber un jovencito como Parker acerca de nada en la vida? Tony creía que era bastante inocente para su propio bien.

Tony casi podía apostar también a que era virgen.

(El pensamiento le causaba un cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que acudía a su cerebro. Un cosquilleo que Tony prestamente ignoraba y pretendía que jamás había existido. Justo como en ese momento: pensamiento negado y enterrado en el fondo de la mente; pasemos a lo siguiente.)

La leve fama que Peter se había ganado como  _el protégé_ del multimillonario Tony Stark fastidiaba al chico a niveles inimaginables y divertía a Tony también en la misma medida. Era tanta la molestia que Peter sentía ante eso, que se había empeñado en entrar a la Universidad a estudiar su grado en biofísica utilizando solamente los recursos con los que pudo contar según sus méritos, sin aceptar ayuda alguna de parte de Tony o de su fundación para becas.

Tony nunca lo reconocería delante del chico (de hecho se mostraba bastante ofendido cuando el tema salía a relucir) pero la realidad era que se sentía muy orgulloso de él. Por lo tanto se había dedicado a ayudarle por otros medios secretos. Por ejemplo: adquiriendo a través de un "presta-nombres" el edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Peter con May para poder, sin que ellos lo sospecharan siquiera, reducirles el alquiler a un precio casi risible, a una tarifa que no sufrieran en pagar. Tampoco eran casualidades las numerosas veces que May ganaba concursos en páginas de ventas por internet o en los supermercados sin que ella recordara haberse inscrito siquiera para participar.

Si Peter sospechó alguna vez de Tony, no lo demostró. Eso sólo hacía que Tony confirmara que Peter era demasiado ingenuo para el mundo en el que vivían. ¿Cómo podía el joven siquiera sobrevivir a una sola noche en Manhattan trabajando como Spider-Man?

Eso era un misterio.

Así como la cuestión de si continuaba siendo virgen o no.

Demonios, ¿por qué Tony seguía preguntándose eso?

Estaba observando atentamente a Peter y, quizá culpa de la gran cantidad de  _Bloody Maries_  que ya se había echado al organismo, se tomó la (estúpida) libertad de marinar aquella idea en su cabeza. La pensó atentamente. La masticó al revés y al derecho.  _Veamos…_ Conocía al chico desde hacía más de cinco años. En aquel entonces, Tony estaba  _bastante_ seguro de que Peter ni siquiera había recibido su primer beso, ya ni hables de sexo. Con el pasar del tiempo, Tony le había conocido a algunas chicas con las que Peter intentó tener algo, pero con las que nunca resultó nada bien. Liz, Gwen, una tal Mary Jane… Culpa total de su doble vida como Spider-Man.

Así como con Tony y su Iron Man.

—Nada mejor para arruinarte la vida sexual que ser un súper héroe, ¿cierto, Parker?

Peter escupió su  _Coca-Cola._

—¿Perdón? —masculló mientras se ponía completamente rojo. Tony arqueó una ceja mientras lo miraba interrogante. Por alguna razón extraña, a Peter le cohibía mucho hablar de temas sexuales con Tony. Cualquiera hubiera creído que esa generación venía más abierta de mente.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un cóctel? —le preguntó Tony, cambiando de tema—. ¿Sabías que este bar fue el primer lugar en América donde prepararon la  _Bloody Mary_ , copiándole la idea a los parisenses _?_ ¡Carajo, chico, no reservé la famosísima mesa 55 en el Bar King Cole para que tú terminaras tomando soda!

Peter, todavía sonrojado, agachó la cabeza. Miró su elegante vaso con  _Coca-Cola_ y hielo picado mientras ponía expresión culpable y se rascaba la nuca en un gesto adorable.

Aprovechando la distracción del chico, Tony se permitió observarlo sin reparos. Peter se veía increíblemente apuesto. Vestía un traje barato con una corbata  _tan_  pasada de moda que Tony no se la pondría jamás por nada del mundo, pero… por algo que iba más allá del entendimiento del millonario, Peter, a pesar de todo,  _se veía muy bien._

Demasiado bien. Era de ésas personas que podían vestir costales de papas y verse exquisitos, como si la ropa permitiera, de alguna rara manera, adivinar el cuerpazo que se escondía debajo. Podía ir con los pelos alborotados como si no se hubiese peinado después de la ducha, y aun así verse como si su look fuese a propósito; o, al revés, peinarse al estilo nerd (como en ese momento) y aun así verse sensual. Quizá el chico no se daba cuenta, pero era tan tiernamente atractivo que no cejaba de recibir miradas anhelantes de parte de muchas mujeres (y hombres) a su paso. Especialmente de parte del viejo lobo Stark.

Como pensó Tony antes: demasiado ingenuo para su propio bien.

—Lo siento mucho, Tony, pero es que no me gusta el sabor del alcohol —se disculpó Peter (oh sí, finalmente le llamaba sólo "Tony". A éste le había costado  _años_ quitarle la fea costumbre de que le dijera "señor Stark")—. Además, no quisiera que gastaras tanto… Imagino que este sitio es carísimo —finalizó Peter mirando a su alrededor.

El King Cole, instalado en la planta baja del antiguo hotel St. Regis, era un bar que  _se caía_ de elegante, famoso por ser el sitio donde, sin falta, consumirías los cócteles más costosos de la ciudad. Ahí donde Peter y Tony estaban sentados era la famosa mesa 55, un pequeño y hermoso lugar para cinco personas donde el consumo mínimo debía ser de al menos 2,500 dólares la noche, incluyendo bebidas, cena y una botella de champán.

Y hablando de champán, Tony iba a conseguir que Peter bebiese al menos una copa para que la celebración valiera un poco la pena.

No que Peter supiera lo que Tony estaba gastando en su pequeña fiesta y no era como si Tony pensara decírselo.  _Se suponía_  que estaban celebrando el cumpleaños número 21 del chico (acontecido la semana anterior) y por eso justamente,  _se suponía_  que Tony lo había invitado  _a beber._ Nunca contó con que, llegada la edad reglamentaria, Peter se declararía abstemio.

 _No beber alcohol es lo mejor que puede hacer, déjalo,_ le susurró la vocecita de su conciencia mientras Tony le daba vueltas al que, juraba, iba a ser su último cóctel. De ahí en adelante, sólo cena y… quizá un poco de champán. Le hizo un ademán al camarero, quien se acercó de inmediato. Tony le ordenó una gran variedad de platos sin permitir que Peter le echara vistazos a los precios del menú.

—Tony, espera… —iba a comenzar a decir Peter, pero Tony lo calló con un "shhh".

—Por cierto, te ves bien. Me gusta tu estilo, chico.

Peter resopló con sorna.

—Sí, claro. Tony Stark llamándole "estilo" a un traje comprado en la barata de una tienda departamental.

—Oye, Peter —dijo Tony con voz suave y sincera, y quizá algo en su tono convenció a Peter porque éste levantó la mirada desde su vaso de soda y clavó sus grandes ojos brillantes en los de él—. Si digo que algo me gusta, es porque  _realmente_ me gusta. Tú sabes que yo no miento ni exagero, ni tampoco doy falsos halagos. Conozco mejor que nadie tu situación financiera y sé que te esfuerzas, te concedo crédito por ello. Eres brillante y lo más importante en este momento es tu educación; los trajes caros de sastre llegarán después. De hecho, estoy convencido de que algún día te irá mejor que a mí, ya lo verás. Puedo visualizar un edificio en medio de Manhattan con las grandes letras P. I. brillando en rojo neón.

—¿P. I.?

—Sí, de "Parker Industries". ¿No te gusta? Ya te veo haciéndole competencia a mis Stark Phones o algo así de genial. Y más vale que me creas, no por nada me llaman "el Futurista".

Peter volvió a resoplar pero esa vez fue con alegría genuina.

—Sí, no suena mal… No suena nada mal —dijo y miró a Tony a los ojos sin agregar nada más. Su mirada estaba llena de tanto cariño y agradecimiento que Tony se sintió sobrepasado.

Sobrepasado y sucio… Porque él quería… Oh Dios, si tan sólo Peter supiera  _lo que Tony quería_ no lo miraría con esa gratitud y respeto.

Tony no lo soportó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Pero cómo demoran con la cena, para los precios que tienen en el lugar deberían…

Se silenció porque acababa de percatarse de que  _alguien_ los estaba observando desde los bancos del bar.

Tony se fijó bien mientras Peter parloteaba algo acerca de lo que había pasado en la fiesta que May le había organizado en su apartamento el fin de semana anterior. Tony fingía que escuchaba, pero en verdad estaba devolviéndoles la mirada a los que, a su vez, estaban comiéndoselos con los ojos a Peter y a él. Eran una pareja, un joven y una chica, ambos en sus treinta y tantos, completamente hermosos y bien vestidos. La chica, de piel bronceada y ojos enormes, traía un vestido de diseñador color plata con la espalda descubierta. El joven acompañante no se quedaba atrás: vestía un lindo traje oscuro a cuadros y un jersey debajo. Ambos captaron la mirada de Tony y sonrieron con complicidad. Tony les devolvió la sonrisa y los saludó con un ademán de mano, y, de ese modo, el destino de aquella velada quedó sellado.

—¿Los-los conoces? —tartamudeó Peter, desconcertado de la actitud tan amable de Tony hacia la pareja.

—En absoluto —respondió Tony poniéndose de pie—. Pero oye, ¿sabías que los bares son el mejor sitio para ligar con desconocidos? ¿Qué dices a eso? Yo escojo al varón y tú te quedas con la dama, ¿de acuerdo? No conozco mejor manera de celebrar tu mayoría de edad —finalizó y le guiñó un ojo.

Estupefacto, Peter frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo. Tony sabía que iba a decir que no, así que se apuró a invitar a la pareja a sentarse a su lado antes de que el chico pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo

* * *

El Bar King Cole era un sitio  _tan_  popular en Nueva York que, a pesar de sus altos costos, siempre estaba abarrotado y era toda una hazaña conseguir un banco, ya ni hablar de una mesa como en la que Tony y Peter estaban sentados.

Tony no daba paso en falso. Si había reservado esas sillas lo había hecho también para  _eso…_ para conseguir compañía. Había planeado que, quizá con un poco de suerte, esa noche podría darle a Peter  _algo más_ que su primer cóctel y una copa de champán.

Resultó que la chica se enamoriscó de inmediato de Peter, reconociéndolo como "la brillante promesa de las Industrias Stark" y cayendo redondita a sus pies. Peter casi se incendia en combustión espontánea cuando, en medio de la charla, se dio cuenta de que la joven no sólo era hermosa, sino que era profesora de una prestigiosa universidad de California. Tony, por otra parte, conocido ampliamente por ser bisexual, concentró su atención en el joven acompañante. La conversación fluyó por los sitios seguros que había que frecuentar cuando estás en plan de "ligue de sólo una noche", y la verdad era que a los cinco minutos ya se había olvidado de todo lo que el otro le estaba contando.

Sólo recordaría que se llamaba Charlie Lambert y que se dedicaba a trabajar en la banca.

La cena y el champán arribaron y, quizá por el nerviosismo que sentía, Peter  _ahora sí_ se puso a beber con ganas, apurando la bebida burbujeante como si fuera agua. Tony, lo más discretamente que podía para no incordiar al joven con quien hablaba, no dejaba de echarle constantes miradas a Peter. Se debatía entre la culpa, la preocupación y la curiosidad. Su lado científico estaba preguntándose si Peter acaso podía ponerse ebrio, si sus poderes de rápida sanación no quemarían el alcohol en la sangre del mismo modo como le pasaba al Capi, por ejemplo.

—¿Tú y él están juntos? —le preguntó Lambert en un momento dado cuando ya casi habían terminado de cenar.

Tony era consciente de que durante varios minutos no había hecho otra cosa más que comerse a Peter con los ojos, sintiéndose un tanto celoso de lo bien que éste estaba manejando su conversación con la chica cuando él, en cambio, estaba aburriéndose como una ostra con Lambert, el banquero de California que a veces hacía surf. Había pensado que nadie se daría cuenta que sólo tenía ojos para Peter y que prefería mil veces conversar con él pero, por lo visto, estaba equivocado.

—¿Que si estamos juntos? —preguntó, haciéndose el tonto—. Bueno, claro. Venimos  _juntos_ al bar. Estamos celebrando su cumpleaños, ya te había dicho, ¿no?

Charlie Lambert le sonrió indolentemente como diciéndole que no estaba engañándolo. El joven, con su barba de tres días y cabello rubio, realmente era atractivo aunque estaba comenzando a demostrar que también era un entrometido y engreído. Tony intentó con todas sus fuerzas mirarlo solamente a él y no a Peter quien, al otro lado de la mesa, charlaba animadamente con su acompañante, Tony no podía recordar el nombre. ¿Katherine, quizá? Era algo con K.

—Me refiero a que si son pareja —insistió Lambert.

—¿Parker y yo? —preguntó Tony y se rió falsamente—. No, en absoluto. Sólo somos… amigos. Amigos de ciencias y tecnología, si quieres entenderlo mejor. Es una relación de trabajo tipo mentor y aprendiz. Descubrí al chico y a su gran intelecto, le ofrecí un internado en mi compañía y una beca para la universidad, la cual ni aceptó, y es todo. No es más que una futura inversión para mi empresa —añadió, dándose cuenta de que estaba dando  _demasiadas_ explicaciones. Se aclaró la garganta y finalizó—: ¿Te has perdido los chismes de las revistas?

—Por eso justamente lo pregunto. Además, por la manera en que no le quitas los ojos de encima —continuó diciendo Lambert, sonriendo con burla asesina—… Es obvio que quieres con él algo más que amistad.

Tony lo miró duramente, sintiéndose un tanto protegido detrás de sus costosas gafas con tonos rojizos desde las cuales podía comunicarse de inmediato con FRIDAY y pedirle un misil que cayera directo encima de aquel imbécil llamado Lambert. Podía ser guapo, pero también era todo un idiota al fin y al cabo. ¿Era muy tarde para cambiarlo por la sexy profesora universitaria?

—Me temo que no puedo competir contra él por tu atención, Tony —continuó diciendo Lambert en voz baja, poniendo una mano encima de la pierna de Tony y deslizándola hacia arriba, casi tocándole la entrepierna. Tony pasó saliva, comenzando a excitarse por puro acto reflejo. Vaya con el atrevimiento del mequetrefe—. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer al respecto? —susurró Lambert completamente sugestivo.

—Supongo que… Mmm. ¿Y tú qué relación sostienes con… Katherine? —le preguntó Tony, tomando la mano de Lambert por debajo de la mesa y alejándola de su pierna. Que estaban en un lugar público, por Dios. Lo que menos quería era una foto de él con la mano de aquel californiano encima de una evidente erección.

—Es Katrina. Somos esposos. Turistas en busca de aventuras… si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

—Ah.  _Swingers_ —resopló Tony e hizo una mueca. No era la primera vez que se cruzaba con una pareja de casados donde  _ambos_ querían  _todo_ con él. Solo que ahora,  _ella_ ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver porque sólo tenía ojos para Peter Parker.

Charlie Lambert asintió.

—Si lo quieres poner bajo esa etiqueta… —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Bajó la voz y se inclinó hacia Tony, susurrándole en el oído—: Katrina y yo tenemos habitación en el hotel. ¿Por qué no nos acompañan? Deja que ella y tu chico se entretengan un rato. Que nos dejen ver. Mientras tú y yo nos divertimos también. Quizá, entonces, en medio de la pasión… —se alejó y miró a Tony a los ojos. Le brillaban con deseo—. Quizá entonces el chico Parker permita que tú y él tengan algo.

—El chico es heterosexual, hasta donde yo sé —dijo Tony simplemente, obviando la enorme lista de motivos por los que creía que Peter jamás se fijaría en un viejo como él aparte de aquel "minúsculo" detalle—. Pero, por lo demás… tu propuesta es interesante.

Charlie le sonrió y Tony le correspondió. No había nada más que agregar. Tony le echó un rápido vistazo a Peter y lo encontró mirándolos fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Al verse descubierto por Tony, Peter de inmediato apartó la mirada y se concentró en su copa de champán, la cual se empinó de un trago. El camarero estuvo enseguida a su lado llenándosela otra vez. ¿Cuántas copas llevaba ya?

Tony entrecerró los ojos. Entonces sintió la mano de Charlie otra vez, ahora encima de su rodilla. Se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué dices entonces, Stark? ¿Pagas la cena y vamos? —le preguntó el descarado.

Tony lo pensó rápidamente. Analizó pros y contras.  _El chico quizá era virgen, ¿era justo para él exponerlo a esa experiencia?_ Pero no. No podía ser. Tenía 21 años, un cuerpo de campeonato y un encanto capaz de derretir ambos Polos. No había ninguna jodida manera de que fuera virgen.

_¿Verdad que no?_

El pensamiento de Peter teniendo sexo con cualquiera de las novias que Tony le había conocido le aguijoneó el alma de tal modo que lo hizo decidirse a aceptar aquello que Lambert le ofrecía. No podía irse a casa  _así_ como se sentía. Así de… excitado, frustrado. Enojado. Furioso con el universo, con la puta suerte de haber nacido 30 años antes, con él mismo por permitirse haber caído  _así_. Tenía que desahogarse de alguna manera. Y como sabía que con Peter jamás podría ser… Ni hablar, tendría que usar al señor Charlie Boca Floja ahí presente.

Después de asegurarse con una rápida mirada hacia debajo de que no quedaba rastro de la inoportuna semierección de hacía un rato, se puso de pie lenta y elegantemente.

—No necesito pagar ahora mismo, tengo cuenta abierta. Mira con quién estás tratando —le dijo a Lambert con una sonrisa engreída mientas se abotonaba el saco con manos firmes y seguras—. Peter —dijo, dirigiéndose al chico quien lo miraba con los ojos como platos de tan abiertos y asombrados—. Charlie y Katrina han tenido la absoluta delicadeza y amabilidad de invitarnos otra botella de champán en su habitación. ¿Qué dices a eso?

Peter tartamudeó algo que sonaba a negativas y excusas, pero finalmente nadie, ni Tony, ni Charlie ni Katrina le hicieron caso. El pobre chico terminó siendo arrastrado casi contra su voluntad hasta el ornamentado y viejo ascensor del hotel por aquellas dos hienas, Charlie y Katrina, y el peor chacal de todos los tiempos, Tony Stark.

* * *

En cuanto salieron del ascensor y comenzaron a caminar por un corredor cuyos muros estaban cubiertos de pinturas y adornos en color dorado, Katrina y Charlie se adelantaron para guiarlos a su cuarto. Fue entonces cuando Peter aprovechó para tomar a Tony del brazo y tratar de razonar con él.

—Tony, esto… Esto en serio no me parece una buena idea —le susurró con aprensión—. Mejor volvamos al bar.

Peter buscó los ojos de Tony con los suyos, pero éste tenía la vista fija en la mano que Peter tenía sobre la manga de su traje.

Pensó en la fuerza súper humana que el chico poseía y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

_Demonios._

—Por favor, Peter —le dijo con una sonrisa fingida, liberándose del agarre del chico y pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros: Peter ya había crecido y era más alto que él, ya no era tan sencillo alcanzarlo bien—.  _Esto…_ —dijo Tony y meneó la mano como abarcando el área y el par de personas que caminaban delante suyo—, esto es uno de los beneficios más bellos de la edad adulta. El sexo libre y sin compromiso. El sexo casual con una sexy profesora californiana que jamás volverás a ver en tu vida y a quien no le deberás nada. Sé que tienes tus reservas, pero te prometo que mañana me lo agradecerás.

—Es que no entiendes, Tony. Justamente es eso lo que no… Yo preferiría que… Que tú y yo…

Peter se interrumpió porque la pareja anfitriona se había detenido ante una puerta que Lambert ya estaba abriendo con una llave electrónica. Los invitaron a pasar y Peter titubeó. Tony juraba que el chico estaba planeando salir corriendo, así que lo apretó más en su abrazo y lo empujó hacia dentro del cuarto. Katrina entró enseguida y Tony le siguió.

Al pasar junto a Charlie, Tony se las ingenió para informarle en voz muy baja que él iba a pagar el champán y cualquier otro consumo derivado de la "cita" en su habitación. Eso bastó para que el hombre le dedicara a Tony una encantadora y bastante prometedora sonrisa. Oh sí, aquello iba a terminar con resultados favorables, Tony lo presentía. Quizá no le caía del todo bien, pero… sexo era sexo. Y Charlie era atractivo. Y se veía bastante entusiasmado con la idea de  _hacerlo_ con Tony, si es que algo se podía deducir del modo en que, en cuanto entraron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta, se le echó encima.

Charlie apretó a Tony contra una pared de la habitación y lo sostuvo ahí mientras le sonreía depredador. A unos metros de ellos, Katrina soltó una risita y Peter jadeó con algo que parecía indignación.

—¿No íbamos a ordenar más champán? —dijo Tony con los ojos muy abiertos. No estaba acostumbrado a ser la presa en el jueguito sexual del gato y el ratón. Normalmente él era el que daba semejantes pasos y además, de maneras mucho más amables y discretas.

—Al diablo con el champán —susurró Charlie—. ¿Sabes que Katrina y yo hemos venido ya cinco veces a Nueva York con la pura esperanza de cruzarnos en tu camino? Pregúntale, tú eres una de las fantasías con las cuales me masturbo casi a diario.

Tony y Peter se giraron a ver a Katrina y ésta sólo asintió con gesto resignado.

—Se compra todas las revistas donde sales y dura horas en el baño con ellas y una botella de lubricante. Así que supongo que es verdad —dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

Tony regresó sus ojos a Charlie.

—Okaaaay. Eso fue como… demasiada información. Pero no negaré que me siento halagado —dijo Tony y frunció el ceño—. Supongo.

Charlie lo miró con sorna una vez más y entonces se le arrojó encima para besarlo.

—¡Ahhh, Tony! No… —exclamó Peter.

Tony, con los ojos entreabiertos y luchando por respirar en medio de aquel beso salvaje del cual era víctima, miró que Peter los estaba observando boquiabierto.

Se preguntó por qué… Quizá era simplemente la perspectiva de una aparente orgía lo que ponía nervioso al chico, Tony no tenía idea… ¿O es que acaso era homofóbico y se estaba horrorizando de ver a dos hombres besarse? Pensar en eso lo hizo enojar. Entonces algo vengativo cruzó su alma como relámpago, algo que era casi cruel pero bastante satisfactorio.  _Se sentía bien. Se sentía bien estar haciendo sufrir a Peter, por la razón que fuera. Que pagara un poco de lo mucho que Tony sufría a diario al saber que jamás podría tener nada con él._

Ese sentimiento revanchista lo hizo tomar a Charlie entre sus brazos y corresponder el beso con similar pasión.

No cerró los ojos porque no quería perderse la reacción de Peter. El chico miraba a Charlie devorar la boca de Tony con creciente horror. Pero eso no le duró mucho, pues a su vez se vio de pronto acorralado contra la puerta del cuarto por la linda Katrina, quien de inmediato comenzó a besarlo. No con la misma pasión y fuerza, pero sí con mucha determinación y ternura. Tony, con un golpe de celos mayúsculo, se dio cuenta de que a Katrina  _realmente_ le gustaba Peter.  _Y bueno, ¿a quién no? ¿Quién, con un poco de sentido común y ojos en la cara, no gustaría de alguien tan adorable como Peter Parker?_ Era una suerte que Katrina fuera una mujer casada y que su lugar de residencia estuviese hasta el otro lado del país porque si no… Si no, Tony no sabría cómo podría soportarlo.

Era un poco raro estar besando a alguien que evidentemente  _se derretía_  por él y mantener los ojos abiertos para no perderse detalle del modo en que Katrina y Peter estaban haciéndolo a unos pocos metros de ellos. Pero Tony no podía evitarlo.

Tendría que haber sabido que eso era una mala idea. Tendría que haberle hecho caso al chico.

—Oh, Peter, estás tan… —Tony escuchó que Katrina decía. La joven estaba pasando sus manos por encima de la camisa de Peter, acariciando sus pectorales y su bien formado estómago—. Pero, ¡por dios! ¿La universidad y el internado con Stark te dejan tiempo para el gimnasio? —exclamó ella mientras forzaba sus dedos con uñas largas en el vientre de Peter, como si quisiera aprenderse de memoria cada recoveco, cada curva de sus músculos.

—Te-te sorprenderías de lo bien que aprovecho mi tiempo —respondió Peter entre besos, abriendo los ojos.

Entonces, miró hacia Tony y lo descubrió observándolos. Tony, medio ebrio y completamente furioso, no fingió que no estaba viendo. Le sostuvo la mirada a Peter mientras continuaba besando a Charlie como si no hubiese un mañana, casi como si fuera un reto. Peter frunció el ceño con desconcierto y jadeó cuando Katrina comenzó a desabrocharle su gastado cinturón de piel y el botón del pantalón.

Ver a la chica acariciar así a Peter estaba haciendo alucinar a Tony de pura rabia pero también de deseo. Era como si esa mujer tuviera en su mente cada una de las fantasías prohibidas de Tony y estuviera llevándolas a cabo no sólo para deleite de ella, sino para el de Tony también quien  _gracias al descaro de aquella pareja de swingers,_ podía ver en vivo y en directo cómo Peter se besuqueaba con alguien. Podía ser testigo de cómo Peter estaba siendo desnudado por alguien… Tony jadeó cuando Charlie le mordió el labio inferior, cómo reclamándole por atención. Fue entonces que Tony decidió no quedarse atrás. Mientras Katrina terminaba de abrir el pantalón de Peter sin dejar de besar al chico, Tony comenzó a hacer lo mismo con su pareja.

Llevó las manos al bonito pantalón de Charlie y procedió a abrirlo. Escuchó a Charlie gemir en agradecimiento y acto seguido se empujó contra las manos de Tony, demostrándole su bastante endurecido entusiasmo. Continuaron besándose, con mucha dureza, casi como si se tuvieran odio. Y Tony… Tony simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Peter.

Peter estaba también siendo arduamente besado por su pareja del momento pero, al igual que Tony, tenía los ojos abiertos y fijos  _en él._ Estaba mirando la manera en que Charlie lo besaba y se restregaba contra su cuerpo, frunciendo el ceño y, por alguna razón, molestándose por ello. Katrina terminó de abrirle la ropa, dejó caer el pantalón y los calzoncillos de Peter hasta sus rodillas y Tony abrió más los ojos para no perderse detalle de la semidesnudez del chico. Vio a Katrina tomar la erección de Peter con ambas manos, todo sin dejar ni un segundo de besarlo. Peter cerró los ojos momentáneamente, pero volvió a abrirlos casi enseguida.

Y de inmediato, los clavó en Tony.

Tony sintió que su excitación subía de 0 a 100 en cuestión de milisegundos. En medio de las brumas de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, sólo podía ser capaz de pensar que a Peter lo estaba masturbando una joven hermosísima y sin embargo el chico sólo tenía ojos para él. Tony no pudo evitarlo. Bajó de un tirón la ropa de Charlie para dejarlo en idénticas condiciones a las de Peter y también comenzó a acariciarlo.

Charlie jadeó, se retorció entre sus brazos y casi se desploma al piso. Tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros de Tony para no caer. Tony acariciaba su erección con la misma velocidad y el mismo ritmo con el que Katrina lo hacía con Peter, en un movimiento mímico no totalmente inconsciente, sin prestarle casi ninguna atención extra a su pareja porque su mirada estaba totalmente puesta en el chico Parker.

Tony, descarado y envalentonado por las circunstancias y sin pensar en las consecuencias futuras, en los problemas que  _eso_ podía acarrearle en su amistad con Peter, bajó los ojos del rostro del chico directamente hacia la erección de éste, llenándose la vista, disfrutando aquel espectáculo y queriendo grabar a fuego en su memoria lo que estaba sucediendo. Seguramente esa sería la única vez que podría ver a Peter  _así…_ Y no quería perderse ni un detalle. Gimió contra la boca de Charlie pero no por algo que éste le hubiese hecho, sino porque apenas sí podía soportar estar mirando  _por primera vez_ la desnudez de Peter Parker, el jovencito que había asolado sus sueños y fantasías durante años completos.

Era… Bueno, no podía decir que la situación era perfecta, porque claro que no lo era. Perfección hubiese sido que esas manos que acariciaban solícitas a Peter fueran las suyas y no las de alguien más, que fuera su boca la que besara a Peter en vez de la de Katrina… Pero desde hacía décadas Tony había aprendido de muy malas maneras que no se podía tener todo en la vida.

Y sin embargo… Estar ahí viendo eso, viendo los dedos delgados y largos de Katrina bombear de arriba abajo aquella erección absolutamente deliciosa y endurecida, brillante en la punta, enrojecida y oh Dios Tony casi  _casi_ eyacula sólo de estar observándolo.

Volvió a gemir y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose sobrepasado.

El pobre ingenuo de Charlie, quizá creyendo que el estado de Tony era a causa suya, gimió también de emoción y comenzó a acariciar a Tony por encima del pantalón.

—No —jadeó Tony y le quitó las manos de un golpe nada amable _—. Todavía no._

Para callar las protestas de Charlie, Tony lo besó con más fiereza. Usó una mano para acariciar su miembro con energía y la otra mano la llevó hasta sus nalgas. Introdujo los dedos entre la cavidad tibia de ambas y apretó. Charlie gimió, pero entonces Tony abrió los ojos y miró de nuevo a Peter, y sólo a Peter.  _Esto… esto lo hago pensando que te lo hago a ti, maldito muchacho,_ fue lo que pensó.

Lo que le sorprendía era que Peter también lo estuviera viendo sólo a él a pesar de estar siendo besado y acariciado por una entusiasta Katrina. ¿Sería posible que…?

Entonces, sin avisar y causando igual conmoción tanto en Tony como en Peter, Katrina dejó de besarlo y se dejó caer de rodillas delante del chico. Era una visión grandiosa: aquella hermosa y elegante mujer enfundada en un costoso vestido de diseñador hincada ante un jovenzuelo humildemente vestido con un traje de tienda departamental, con los pantalones hasta las rodillas y una ostentosa y bonita erección entre sus piernas semidesnudas y perfectas. Ante el asombro mayúsculo de Peter, Katrina se devoró su erección de un solo bocado y comenzó a chuparlo con frenesí.

Tony gimió largamente ante el espectáculo. Vio a Peter cerrar los ojos, apretar las manos en puños y golpearse la cabeza contra la madera de la puerta. Tony, sin quitar los ojos de  _ese punto_ donde podía ver la boca de aquella maldita suertuda comiéndose el miembro más bonito del universo, del chico más encantadoramente adorable, genial y perfecto; y Tony estaba muriéndose, muriéndose de lujuria y de deseo contenido, pero sobre todo muriéndose de envidia y celos y rabia porque  _él quería con todas sus fuerzas_ ser esa boca, él… Y entonces Tony,  _deseando tanto eso que no podía tener,_ agarró una de las manos de Charlie y la llevó hasta su cara y comenzó a chuparle tres dedos en un movimiento y ritmo idénticos a los que Katrina sometía a Peter en aquella mamada de locura infernal que estaban viviendo.

Peter abrió los ojos de repente, miró a Tony y no se perdió eso. No se perdió el hecho de que Tony estaba chupándole los dedos a Charlie pero mirándolo a él, y  _aparentemente Peter supo,_ aparentemente Peter se dio cuenta de cuál era la intención de Tony porque gimió, entrecerró los ojos, se retorció y enterró los dedos en la madera de la puerta como buscando un punto de apoyo sin tener que tocar a Katrina más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Tony y Peter se miraron a los ojos. No podían dejar de hacerlo. En ambos ardía un infierno que no podía describirse con palabras, un incendio que arrasaba todo a su paso y los dejaba convertidos a ellos dos y a sus infortunadas parejas en nada más que cenizas irreconocibles, en cuerpos calcinados. Tony intentó con todas sus fuerzas  _decirle_ tanto con la mirada. No sabía si resultaría, si Peter lo entendería, si el chico después de eso jamás querría volver a saber nada de él. Pero Tony estaba harto de callar.

Necesitaba confesarse.

Necesitaba sacárselo del alma. Necesitaba…

Peter se arqueó contra la boca de Katrina, se puso rígido, gimoteó larga y roncamente y se corrió dentro de la boca de la chica.  _Sin cerrar los ojos. Sin dejar de ver hacia Tony ni un maldito segundo._

Tony no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Aquello era… sencillamente hermoso y perfecto. Peter, con la camisa arrugada por encima de su cintura, Katrina acariciando ansiosa cada músculo definido de su abdomen y torso, chupando fuerte y duro, bebiéndose hasta la última gota de semen mientras Peter se desmoronaba entre ella y la puerta, empapado de sudor, su cabello castaño y hermoso pegándosele en mechones contra la frente y sienes, su boca torcida en un rictus de placer, cerrando sus ojos finalmente, sus manos aferrando la puerta… Tony escuchó sendos  _cracks,_ como madera quebrándose,  _joder, el chico está rompiendo la puerta,_ pero ya no pudo pensar en nada más.

La mano de Tony se cerró bien duro alrededor del miembro de Charlie y lo hizo eyacular. Aliviado de que el otro finalmente hubiese terminado, Tony se dejó perder apenas con algunos segundos de diferencia de Peter, se sintió al borde, sabía que iba a correrse sin tocarse, con la simple visión que tenía enfrente, con Peter desfalleciente contra la puerta y Katrina liberando finalmente su miembro agotado, dejando un rastro de saliva y semen entre el chico y sus labios…

Era el mejor porno que Tony hubiese visto jamás. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue que justamente Peter estaba abriendo los suyos y, de nuevo y como durante todo ese tiempo, miraba directamente hacia Tony y no a la chica que acababa de darle placer.

Se miraron durante una décima de segundo antes de que Tony jadeara, gimiera y se corriera directamente dentro de sus pantalones y sin haberse tocado siquiera, imaginando tan fuertemente que podía sentir, como un miembro faltante, como un dolor fantasma, la erección de Peter entre sus labios, los músculos de su abdomen bajo sus dedos, el toque de sus manos no en la puerta, sino en su cabello.

Tony apretó los dientes y ahogó un gruñido, placer y amargura a partes iguales invadiéndolo, dejándolo, al terminar, más vacío e infame de lo que se había sentido jamás.

* * *

Cuando todo terminó, Tony se quedó muy quieto y callado, negándose a abrir los ojos. No quería hacerlo. Presentía que  _algo (todo)_ había cambiado entre Peter y él, que algo se había roto y perdido para siempre…

Pero sabía que no podía posponerlo más.

Los abrió justo a tiempo para mirar a Charlie frente a él riéndose y quejándose del desastre en el que había quedado la ropa de ambos, pero a Tony no podía importarle menos eso. Inmediatamente, sin escuchar siquiera las palabras de Charlie, sus ojos buscaron a Peter. Para su decepción, el chico ya no estaba mirándolo.

 _Síp, tal como lo pensé,_ pensó Tony con el corazón hecho pedazos.  _Bien merecido te lo tienes, grandísimo estúpido._

Peter estaba rojo como tomate y era evidente que hacía un esfuerzo muy grande para no ver a la cara a nadie en la habitación. Ante la mirada atónita de Katrina, quien obviamente esperaba una retribución después de lo que ella acababa de hacerle a él, Peter se subió sus calzoncillos y pantalones a toda prisa, se acomodó la ropa lo mejor que pudo y empujó levemente a la mujer para quitársela de encima.

—Peter, ¿pero…? —comenzó a preguntar ella pero Peter no se quedó a escucharla. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo de ahí.

Tony, a su vez, empujó a Charlie para salir detrás del chico.

—¡Peter! —lo llamó aun a sabiendas de que Peter ya iba muy lejos como para escucharlo. Tony traspasó el umbral a otra prisa y miró a ambos lados del pasillo: por supuesto, no había rastros de él. Ni idea de si había ido hacia arriba o hacia abajo. Con Peter y sus poderes arácnidos, cualquier dirección era buena para huir.

Y vaya que huía rápido. Tony no pensaría en alcanzarlo sin su armadura puesta, ni en sus más locos sueños. Frustrado, golpeó con el puño el marco de la puerta del cuarto.

—Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! ¿Qué he hecho? —masculló entre dientes, odiándose más que nunca, odiando la sensación húmeda de sus calzoncillos, de su pantalón hecho un desastre por culpa de su maldito degenere, odiando haber arrastrado a Peter ahí.

—¡Stark! —escuchó que Lambert le llamaba desde el interior de la habitación—. Deja que el chico se vaya si quiere. Nosotros podemos continuar la fiesta acá. —Se calló y esperó por unos segundos, pero Tony no le respondió nada—. ¿Stark? ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

—Magnífica pregunta —respondió Tony para él mismo y caminó directo al ascensor sin ni siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta del cuarto, la cual tenía  _las marcas de los dedos de Peter_  perfectamente grabadas en ella (verlas le producía un extraño dolor en la boca del estómago). Que les costara a ese par de imbéciles pagar por los daños.

En su camino por el corredor, miró de reojo hacia una ventana muy alta y estuvo seguro de que vio pasar algo rojo y azul a toda velocidad volando por el exterior.

Volando no. Colgado de una telaraña.

_Peter._

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente mientras esperaba por el ascensor. Tenía el corazón desbocado y le costaba tranquilizarse: tuvo que recurrir a los ejercicios de respiración aprendidos hacía años para evitar ataques de ansiedad. Se quitó el saco para usarlo, doblado por encima de un brazo, como escudo protector de la mancha que traía en los pantalones. Cada paso que daba era una tortura, una incomodidad y un recordatorio de la tontería que acababa de hacer, pero al mismo tiempo lo aceptaba gustoso como parte de su expiación. Quería matarse ahí mismo. Pocas veces se había odiado tanto y, _mira_ , en serio eso ya era decir.

_Soy el imbécil más grande del mundo… Lo sé yo, lo saben todos. Todos menos Peter. Pero definitivamente ya se ha dado cuenta._

_Tal vez ya era hora._

Salió del ascensor y evitó la mirada de la gente en el lobby del hotel mientras se dirigía presto a la calle a buscar su auto con el acomodador. Se sentía como la Cenicienta que regresa a casa vestida con andrajos a continuar con su miserable existencia después de haber conocido al amor de su vida; el sueño de tener un joven amigo que lo idolatraba terminando por fin al marcar el reloj la implacable media noche donde se rompía el encanto, donde finalizaba toda fiesta, donde se resquebrajaban todas las esperanzas. Donde te dabas cuenta de que la vida en realidad siempre había sido y continuaba siendo una reverenda mierda.

Como siempre, como le pasaba constantemente, lo bueno no le duraba. Las personas tarde o temprano descubrían que Tony Stark era un ser humano egoísta y despreciable y se iban. ¿Quién podría culparlos?

Nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Instinto de supervivencia, le llamaban.

* * *

**nota:**  gracias por leer! Próximamente, la segunda y última parte.


	2. La verdadera felicidad no consiste en encontrar nuevas tierras, sino en ver con otros ojos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento tanto la demora. Tuve unos meses difíciles en los que no pude escribir nada. ¡Lo siento! Espero que la conclusión les guste igual. ¡Gracias por leer!

**2\. La verdadera felicidad no consiste en encontrar nuevas tierras, sino en ver con otros ojos**

Lo hecho, hecho estaba, pero la mente inquieta de Tony no podía dejar de recordarlo y preguntarse: _¿qué fue?_

¿Qué fue lo que más le había molestado a Peter? ¿Cuál de todos los errores de Tony de aquella noche era lo que le había jodido más? ¿Era que hubiese tratado de alcoholizarlo? ¿Que Tony hubiese gastado tanto dinero cuando sabía que no era el estilo de Peter Parker? ¿Que lo hubiese involucrado casi contra su voluntad en aquella estúpida semi-orgía? O, lo peor de todo: ¿era que finalmente Peter se había dado cuenta de que Tony sentía por él algo totalmente indebido y prohibido _?_ ¿Que no era más que un viejo rabo verde asqueroso y traidor?

Tony lo estuvo pensando mucho.

Lo pensó durante las horas siguientes de aquella noche mientras trabajaba como poseído en su taller.

De un tiempo para acá se le había ocurrido la loca idea de construirle y obsequiarle una motocicleta a Peter que le sirviera tanto para ir y venir de su apartamento a la universidad, como para su lucha contra el crimen. Aunque claro, para que le sirviera para ambas cosas, la motocicleta también tendría que gozar de los beneficios de un disfraz, lo cual lo volvía todo un tanto complicado, aunque no tan complicado como el diseño e implementación de unos poderosos magnetos en las llantas que permitieran al chico usar la moto tanto en el suelo como en las paredes de los edificios de la ciudad.

Era una tontería, y casi estaba seguro de que Peter no la aceptaría. Y eso era antes de que… Antes de que Tony la hubiese cagado de aquella manera monumental.

Como fuera, y aun presintiendo que Peter jamás la usaría, Tony se puso a trabajar esa noche en su invento más reciente: la SpiderCleta. Sí, sí, no era el mejor a la hora de bautizar a sus creaciones. _Demándenme_. Qué más daba. Quemarse las pestañas y llenarse las manos de grasa de motor mientras trabajaba en un vehículo que jamás sería usado por nadie, era la mejor penitencia para él en ese momento, o al menos así lo sentía.

Estaba amaneciendo. En el taller no tenía ventanas al exterior, pero podía ver en las imágenes tomadas en vivo por las cámaras de seguridad, las luces rosadas del alba brillar contra los ventanales del complejo.

Iba a ser un día hermoso, por lo visto.

Se rió entre dientes de su puta suerte. _Por favor, que alguien me mate y termine con mi sufrimiento._

—FRIDAY…

—¿Sí, jefe?

—¿El chico? —preguntó y pasó saliva—. ¿Lo tienes?

Si era así, quería decir que Peter traía el traje puesto.

—Las lecturas de sus ondas cerebrales indican que se encuentra despierto.

Despierto y vestido con el traje. Genial. Tony meneó la cabeza y apretó los labios con aprensión. _Oh Peter, ¿en qué andarás metido?_ , se preguntó mientras luchaba por vencer la punzada de miedo y preocupación que siempre lo asolaba cuando pensaba en Peter peleando ahí afuera contra Dios sabía quién.

—Grabando mensaje de voz para él, FRIDAY.

—Jefe, es mi deber advertirle que Peter Parker se encuentra…

—Sí, FRIDAY, ya sé que Peter Parker se encuentra imposiblemente furioso conmigo y no me quiere ver. Supongo que la encantadora Karen te ha puesto al tanto de eso. Y justamente por eso es que quiero enviarle un mensaje de voz en vez de un video —insistió Tony. No tenía ganas de presentarle su carota de idiota al pobre Peter. No quería obligarlo a tener que verlo. Creía que era suficiente con hacerlo oír su voz—. ¿Puedes grabar el puto mensaje ya?

—Grabando —dijo la suave voz de FRIDAY, en absoluto ofendida por el exabrupto de Tony.

—Ey, chico —exclamó Tony con un fingido tono alegre. Continuó trabajando en el motor mientras hablaba—: Mmm, yo… Yo quería pedirte disculpas. La cagué monumentalmente en la que se suponía sería tu noche especial, pero… Bueno, ¿qué puedo decirte? Ese soy yo. Siempre cagándola a diestra y siniestra. Tardaste cinco años en descubrir mi peor lado, felicidades, creo que eso es un récord… Aunque supongo que eso no te hace sentir mejor. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiró. Se daba cuenta de lo amargada y vacía que se escuchaba su voz, pero no podía evitarlo. Perder la amistad, cariño y compañía de Peter era lo peor que le había pasado desde… _Desde lo de Siberia_ —. Mira, Pete. Realmente lo lamento. Realmente estoy arrepentido. Haría lo que fuera por echar el tiempo atrás. Fui un perfecto imbécil. Primero por llevarte a ese bar tan ostentoso, no sé en qué estaba pensando. ¿En impresionarte? —soltó un resoplido de burla—. Como si eso fuera a funcionar contigo. En segundo lugar, por arrastrarte a esa… _situación_ con los Lambert. Fue un acto horrible, inadecuado y totalmente irresponsable de mi parte. Lo lamento profundamente. En alguna parte recóndita e inmadura de mi cerebro creí que eso era buena idea. Creí que tener ese tipo de… _experiencias_ te ayudaría a… no sé. ¿A tener más éxito con las chicas? —Volvió a reírse entre dientes—. Pero yo sé muy bien que no ayuda para nada. Yo tengo más experiencia en el rubro sexual que Enrique VIII y mírame, sigo siendo un hombre amargado, solterón y perfectamente infeliz, así que no… Realmente no ayuda en nada. Y en tercer lugar…

Hizo otra pausa más larga mientras atornillaba y engrasaba unas partes, su mente trabajando a toda velocidad fruto de los litros de café que no había dejado de tomar desde que había llegado al complejo.

—No sé en donde estés en este momento, y no voy a invadir tu privacidad usando el rastreador que instalamos en tu traje y acordamos que era sólo para emergencias, así que… Sólo quería decirte eso. Que lo siento mucho. Que… Me preocupas, ¿sabes? Sólo, sólo cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Ve a casa a dormir. Sé que…

Se interrumpió y se cubrió la cara con las manos, seguramente embarrándose grasa por todos lados. ¿Cómo podía mencionar el pequeño detalle de que tal vez Peter se había dado cuenta de sus más oscuros y pervertidos deseos?

—Sé que yo… Que tú… Que tal vez te diste cuenta de que… Bueno, de que yo no te veo _solamente_ como a un amigo. Pero entiendo y respeto las fronteras, lo juro. O al menos lo intento. Porque, para empezar, sé que eres heterosexual. Y que yo tengo edad para ser tu padre. Y que… Yo… Dios, DIOS, FRIDAY ESTO ES ESPANTOSO, DETÉN LA GRABACIÓN —gritó al tiempo que apoyaba el brazo en el motor y enterraba la cara en él. Estuvo así unos segundos mientas aspiraba profundo. Levantó el rostro y le dijo a su AI—: ¡No puedo permitir que Peter escuche esta basura!… ¡FRIDAY, no se te ocurra enviarlo! Es más, bórralo todo, incluido el respaldo. Y el respaldo del respaldo. Quémalo todo y entiérralo bajo una tonelada de piedra.

—Mensaje borrado, jefe.

—GRACIAS —dijo Tony con sinceridad—. Dios, eso estaba quedando horrible. Estoy seguro de que lo último que Peter quiere en la vida es escucharme hablar de… De estos sentimientos inadecuados que tengo por él, por llamarles de un modo amable.

—No estés tan seguro, Tony Stark —dijo la voz de Peter arriba de él, desde algún punto en el techo—. Para ser uno de los genios de nuestro tiempo, a veces eres demasiado tonto, ¿sabías?

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Tony, arrojando su desarmador y demás herramienta por todos lados, la cual aterrizó a su alrededor haciendo mucho ruido. Perdió el equilibrio y se cayó del banquito en el cual estaba sentado y miró hacia arriba, a la penumbra del techo de su taller, pero no vio nada—. ¡¿Peter?!

Spider-Man se descolgó desde algún punto oscuro que Tony no podía ver y aterrizó suavemente de pie, sin hacer ni un solo ruido, justo frente a él.

—Ho—hola, Tony —dijo con la voz ahogada por la máscara. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándolo inquisitivo—.  Buenas noches, de nuevo. Quiero decir, buenos días o… Buenas… Hola —dijo finalmente meneando una mano a modo de saludo. Parecía avergonzado de haberse colado así y más le valía que lo estuviera.

No obstante, Tony no estaba enojado por la intrusión. Especialmente porque, a pesar de escuchar la voz de Peter amortiguada, Tony percibió un timbre y un tono amistoso, casi... cariñoso. ¿Sería posible que el chico no le guardara rencor?

Intentando recuperar un poco de dignidad, Tony se puso lentamente de pie. Esperaba que Peter no viera los planos que tenía sobre la mesa y descubriera el diseño final de la SpiderCleta, la cual, obviamente, tenía los mismos colores que su traje. Tony continuaba anhelando darle la sorpresa. Sorpresa que seguramente iba a ser rechazada de la misma manera que Peter había rechazado el traje IronSpider, pero igual quería intentarlo.

No le preguntó a Peter cómo había entrado. Desde hacía años, el chico tenía acceso libre e incondicional a cualquier propiedad de Tony y de los Avengers. Incluso a su privadísimo y extremadamente hermético taller. FRIDAY ni siquiera tenía la obligación de comunicárselo, y al idiota de Tony no se le había ocurrido ni por un segundo que Peter usaría ese acceso total para colarse hasta ahí justamente durante esa madrugada de mierda.

Pero helo aquí.

Era un alivio verlo sano y salvo. Era un alivio verlo especialmente tranquilo y no hostil.

—¿Desde cuándo estás ahí colgado de mi techo, araña intrusa?

Spider-Man pareció relajarse al darse cuenta de que Tony no estaba furioso y no iba a echarle a todos sus Iron Men encima.

—El suficiente tiempo para haber escuchado todo ese mensaje de voz que era para mí pero que nunca me llegó —dijo Peter con voz más segura—. ¿Por qué lo borraste? El mundo merece sinceridad de Tony Stark de vez en cuando. Son ocasiones dignas de celebrarse, no de permitir que se pierdan en los bits quemados dentro del centro de procesamiento de FRIDAY.

—Muy gracioso, niño.

—No me llames así —dijo Peter con voz seria y dio un paso hacia Tony. Éste lo miró a las grandes cuencas blancas de los ojos de su máscara, odiando el hecho de que Peter no se la quitara y no poder ver su verdadera expresión—. No has dejado de decirme así desde que me conoces, y a veces pienso que lo haces para recordarte  _a ti mismo_  nuestra diferencia de edad. Y muchas veces me pregunté  _para qué_ lo hacías. Creo que… Creo que ahora lo sé.

Tony se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada.

—Si quieres seguir charlando de este tipo de temas tan... personales, al menos quítate la máscara. Sé que con ella puesta puedes leerme incluso mis signos vitales, y oye... eso no es nada justo —susurró Tony, sintiéndose derrotado.

Ahora tendría que enfrentar la vergonzosa realidad de que  _estaba perdidamente enamorado_ de un jovencito, y por si fuera poco, ponerse a discutir el tópico justamente con el susodicho jovencito, de entre toda la gente. Al menos, quería quedarse con el derecho a poder ver el desprecio pintado en los ojos de Peter. Tal vez eso lo ayudaría a superarlo todo... algún día.

Peter, asombrosamente y sin discutir, obedeció su petición. De un solo movimiento fluido y experto, se sacó la máscara, dejándose, como siempre, el cabello adorablemente alborotado. Tony lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y sintió una dolorosa punzada de anhelo atravesarle el pecho.

_¿Por qué?_  ¿Por qué existiendo millones de personas en el mundo, tenía que sentir  _eso_  precisamente por él?

—¿Tony? —lo llamó Peter en voz muy baja pero Tony no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Se moría de la vergüenza. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara y no tenía idea de qué decirle, de cómo explicarle... de cómo justificar haber caído así de bajo al permitirse sucumbir a la atracción que Peter despertaba en él.

Como fuera, Peter ya lo había oído disculparse, así que... En realidad ya no quedaba mucho qué agregar.

—Como colofón a todo lo que me escuchaste decir, muy ladinamente debo acotar, sólo me resta decirte que... En verdad lo lamento —dijo Tony con el corazón en la mano, mirando fijamente hacia la motocicleta a medio construir. No podía ver la expresión que Peter tenía en la cara, sólo alcanzaba a percibir su figura de reojo—. Lamento la desastrosa cena, lamento haberte llevado al cuarto de los californianos, lamento haber arruinado nuestra celebración así… Y sobre todo, lamento que te hayas dado cuenta de que yo… De que tú no me eres indiferente. Me siento asqueroso, Peter, puedes jurarlo —masculló mientras golpeaba con su desarmador la mesa de trabajo, dándole la espalda a Peter, no atreviéndose a encararlo.

—Tony, mira… —quiso interrumpirlo Peter, pero Tony ya se había armado de valor y no iba a callarse tan fácilmente. Continuó hablando cada vez más desesperado.

—Desde que me di cuenta de estos... sentimientos inapropiados, intenté sepultarlos, acabarlos, matarlos. Pero viéndote casi cada día, hablando contigo a través de nuestras interfaces o por teléfono, sufriendo de tus encantos... Joder, Peter, se vuelve imposible. Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos de vernos para siempre —finalizó dolorosamente, imaginando un futuro _sin Peter_ y queriéndose morir por ello.

—¿Sufriendo de mis encantos? —fue lo que Peter repitió con tono incrédulo y divertido. Tony casi pudo escuchar  _la sonrisa_ en su voz _._

Eso bastó para terminar de darle el valor que requería para girarse a verlo a la cara. Y ciertamente, Peter, el muy cabrón, tenía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos (esos ojos enormes que a Tony le hacían pensar en películas de venaditos perdiendo a sus mamás en manos de cazadores) los tenía radiantes de algo que Tony no podía identificar.

—¿De todo lo que dije, eso fue lo único que atrapó tu atención, Parker? —le reclamó, medio en broma y medio en serio. ¿De qué creía Peter que se reía?— Al menos, me congratulo de que mi martirio sea motivo de felicidad para ti —agregó sarcásticamente.

Aunque pensándolo bien, Peter tenía todo el derecho a burlarse del sufrimiento de Tony, cómo no. Después de la horrible velada con los Lambert...

De nuevo, la culpa, amarga y paralizante, invadió el alma de Tony. Fue como si la sangre se le volviera de hielo en las venas. Agachó la cara y fijó los ojos en los pies del chico araña.

—Lo que hice fue una cagada inconcebible, Peter. Entiendo que no quieras perdonarme. Prácticamente fuimos los Lambert y yo  _violándote_ ahí. Robándote del modo más cruel y despiadado tu virginidad y...

Peter se rió a carcajadas y, ahora sí, eso ya era el colmo. Porque una cosa era que sonriera y se regocijara del dolor de Tony, pero de ahí a que se regodeara riéndose a mandíbula batiente, era una gran diferencia. Tony lo miró boquiabierto e indignado.

—¿Mi virginidad? —repitió Peter cuando paró de reír—. Tony, tengo 21. ¿De dónde sacas que soy virgen? ¿Piensas que esa fue mi primera... mi primera  _mamada_? Quizá con público delante, pero... No fue la primera, oh dios, para nada. ¿En serio lo creías así? Okay, acepto que nunca hablo contigo de mi vida... ejem, sexual, pero de ahí a que pienses que soy virgen e inocente... hay un mundo de diferencia, ¿no crees?

Tony entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose confundido. Estaba bien seguro de que los intentos de noviazgo de Peter nunca habían funcionado. Entonces, ¿de qué se había perdido?

—Creí que... —comenzó a decir en voz baja, atreviéndose de nuevo a mirar a Peter a la cara. La alegría que éste tenía en la expresión lo descolocaba bastante—... Creía que las cosas no habían salido bien ni con Liz, ni con Gwen. Y mucho menos con M.J.

Peter sonrió muchísimo y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Se rascó la nuca mientras explicaba:

—Cierto, no con ellas. Pero, ¿sabes? Con Harry marcharon estupendamente bien. Al menos, hasta que él descubrió que yo estaba enamorado de otra persona.

Tony se quedó en shock durante segundos completos.

—¿Ha—Harry? —tartamudeó cuando finalmente pudo articular palabra—. ¿HARRY OSBORN? ¿El hijo de Norman? ¿¿Tucompañero de la universidad??

Peter hizo una mueca y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, ese. Harry Osborn. Creo que es el único Harry que te he presentado, ¿no?

—Pero, eso quiere decir, que tú... Que tú eres... Que él... Dios, Peter. ¡Nunca me lo contaste! Creía que... que sólo te gustaban las chicas.

Peter apretó la mandíbula y miró hacia un lado.

—Pensé que si no te decía que me gustaban los hombres tanto como las mujeres, jamás sospecharías.

Tony se negaba a forjarse ninguna esperanza. Especialmente porque sentía que no se lo merecía. Pero…

—¿Sospecharía, qué, Peter? —susurró, sintiéndose desfallecer. Tuvo que buscar un punto de apoyo: dio un paso atrás y se sostuvo de la mesa de trabajo. Si era verdad lo que estaba creyendo que Peter quería decir...

_Había dicho que Harry había descubierto que estaba enamorado de otra persona._

_Oh Dios mío._

Peter cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, suspiró profundamente como para darse valor, los abrió de nuevo y miro a Tony a la cara.

—Tony, tú eres un genio, el hombre más inteligente que conozco. Pensé que si sabías que yo era bi, fácilmente sumarías dos más dos y  _me descubrirías._  Y lo que menos quería era que supieras que he estado enamorado de ti desde... no sé, quizá desde que era un niño. Toda la vida. Que sigo estándolo. Que Harry me mandó al diablo porque, según sus palabras, competir contra  _ti_ era peor y más imposible que intentar llevarse bien con su padre. —Peter resopló con un dejo de amargura—. Me botó por ti. Por tu sombra entre nosotros, porque yo siempre dejaba todo, lo dejaba a él, cuando tú me llamabas. Me botó porque nunca perdí la esperanza de que tú me pudieras ver con otros ojos. Aunque realmente nunca lo creí posible... Hasta hoy.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro directo a los ojos, sin pestañear. Incrédulos, pero anhelando creer. ¿De verdad podía ser cierto? ¿De verdad era así de bueno como para creérselo? ¿De verdad había venido el príncipe a probarle el zapato a Cenicienta y todo era como en el cuento?

Tony se alegró de que Peter no pudiera leer sus pensamientos. De veras que  _a veces_ era tan ridículo... Sólo a veces.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, algún chiste tonto que le ayudara a ganar tiempo porque  _aquello sencillamente no podía ser,_ pero Peter levantó una mano y lo calló en el acto.

—No digas nada, Tony, no lo arruines —susurró—. No puedes negar nada ya. Lo vi en tus ojos allá en el cuarto de los Lambert.  _Lo vi, Tony._ Vi lo que sólo había visto en mis sueños más salvajes. Vi que tú querías, tanto como yo... Sé que... Sé que me deseas. Sé que... Además, también lo confesaste en el mensaje de voz. 

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—No, Peter. Yo no te deseo —dijo, y por un segundo miró una devastación terrible cruzar por los ojos color chocolate más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Se apresuró a aclarar —: Carajo, chico, es  _mucho más que eso._  Yo... yo también estoy enamorado de ti. También. Desde hace años. No sabes… no imaginas el cariño… el amor que siento por ti. Hasta yo me asusto de ello.

Los ojos de Peter, así como su postura y expresión, parecieron resplandecer. Por un segundo, Tony se imaginó que era Karen demostrando algún tipo de alegría e iluminando el traje, pero no. Era sólo Peter. Peter y su maldita personalidad brillante y encantadora que parecía arrastrar los rayos del sol junto con él hasta la oscuridad penetrante del taller de Tony Stark.

Durante varios segundos, quizá mientras ambos asimilaban aquellas verdades asombrosas, el único ruido en el taller fueron las respiraciones aceleradas y superficiales de los dos y, Tony podía jurarlo, el ritmo desbocado de su propio corazón.

Estaba seguro de que hasta Peter podía oírlo.

*  
¿Y ahora qué seguía? Tony jamás había pensado que llegaría tan lejos. Vio a Peter moverse intranquilo, cambiar el peso de un pie a otro, retorcer la máscara entre sus manos, mirarlo con una fijeza que estaba comenzando a asustarlo.

Y ese sentimiento, el miedo, fue lo que dominó. Tony no sólo se asustó: entró en pánico.

De nuevo le dio la espalda a Peter, rodeó la mesa y comenzó a emprender graciosa huida.

—¿Quieres desayunar? Dios mío, Pete, ¡mira la hora! Definitivamente, es hora de desayunar. Los chicos en crecimiento como tú necesitan alimentarse adecuadamente. Vayamos arriba a la cocina a pedirle a Vizh que nos haga algo, ¿qué opi...?

El tan conocido sonido de la telaraña de Peter interrumpió su diatriba,  _thwip—thwip,_ y algo que tiró de su mano lo hizo detener la marcha. Azorado, Tony bajó la vista y descubrió que Peter lo había sujetado de la muñeca a la mesa de trabajo, tal cual como si lo hubiese esposado.

Tal cual como aquella vez en la recámara del chico el día en que se habían conocido, cuando Peter, en un ataque de pánico, amarró a Tony al picaporte de su puerta. 

Tony quiso sonreír ante el recuerdo, pero lo que hizo fue fingir molestia. Arqueó una ceja y torció la boca mientras observaba la obra de Peter. A su espalda, el chico permanecía sin decir palabra.

—Peter —masculló Tony finalmente, tironeando de su brazo aunque sabía que era en vano—. Suéltame. Necesito... Necesito subir a la cocina por café.

Tanto Peter como él se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia la costosa cafetera de tamaño industrial que dominaba una de las paredes del taller y cuyo agradable aroma de su café recién hecho mantenía el sitio inundado de manera permanente. Peter arqueó las cejas y miró a Tony.

—O tal vez no —admitió Tony al darse cuenta de que su excusa no había sido la mejor.

Levantó la mano que tenía libre y el guantelete de su armadura acudió a él de inmediato, colocándosele alrededor. Ya con el guantelete puesto, apuntó hacia la telaraña con el firme propósito de disolverla con su rayo repulsor, aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro si funcionaría o no y si no se volaría la mano en el proceso. Pero entonces, antes de disparar, Peter dio un ágil salto, brincó por encima de la mesa de trabajo y aterrizó justo a su lado.  _Muy, muy cerca de él._ Colocó una mano sobre el brazo donde Tony tenía el guantelete, y le suplicó jadeante:

—Espera, Tony. No...no lo hagas —le dijo con sus ojos muy abiertos con algo que parecía desesperación—. Ne—necesitamos hablar, tú y yo, por... por favor. ¡No puedes simplemente soltarme una bomba como la que acabas de decirme y luego pretender que no ha cambiado nada entre nosotros para irte a la cocina a desayunar! —finalizó con rapidez y soltando una risita nerviosa.

—Pero tengo hambre —gimoteó Tony a la desesperada.

Vio a Peter sonreír de lado y menear la cabeza. Dios mío, ¿por qué tenía que estar tan cerca? Tony estaba de pie justo junto a la mesa de trabajo y Peter lo tenía acorralando contra ella, casi tocándolo con toda la extensión de su cuerpo y sin soltarle el brazo.

Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Peter, Tony bajó los ojos para observar los dedos envueltos en el traje de Spider-Man que lo estaban sujetando. Vio la otra mano de Peter aferrando duramente su máscara y escuchó su respiración entrecortada, tan cerca que provocó que se le erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y decidió confesar la verdad.

—Es que... estoy en pánico, Pete —dijo en voz baja sin abrir los ojos, la cabeza gacha—. De  _todos_  los posibles escenarios que me podría haber imaginado, en ninguno... En absolutamente ninguno pude haber siquiera soñado que iba a pasar esto.  _Esto —_ repitió y abrió los ojos, atreviéndose a mirar a Peter a la cara—. Tú... sintiendo algo por... Necesito alejarme para replantearme estrategias. No sé qué hacer y eso me está volviendo loco. Jamás pensé que tú...

La mano de Peter le acarició el brazo por encima de la manga larga de la camiseta que Tony traía puesta.

—¿Y si... y si te quitas el guantelete? —sugirió Peter bajito y ronco, ignorando todas las tonterías que Tony había balbuceado un momento antes—. No quisiera que por accidente vayas a soltar un disparo que arruine el momento o que te lastime —añadió con una sonrisa casi tímida.

Al igual que Peter había accedido de inmediato a quitarse la máscara, Tony lo hizo con el guantelete. Con un puro mandato mental, el guantelete se desenvolvió de su mano y regresó a su lugar con su característico zumbido eléctrico, el único ruido presente en el taller aparte de las respiraciones agitadas de ambos hombres.

—¿Desde cuándo, Tony? —susurró Peter de repente.

Tony se quedó boquiabierto durante unos segundos, admirando el rostro increíblemente hermoso de Peter. En ese instante no pudo comprender cómo era posible que Liz, Gwen, M. J. e incluso  _Harry Osborn,_ hubiesen dejado de pelear por la oportunidad de estar con alguien tan increíblemente precioso por dentro y por fuera como era Peter Parker.

—¿Desde cuándo, qué...? —preguntó distraídamente, su mirada perdida en los labios de Peter, en su cuello largo y esbelto cubierto de la delgada pero resistente tela roja del traje.

—¿Desde cuándo...? ¿Desde cuándo  _te gusto yo a ti_? —repitió Peter su pregunta, sonriendo mucho como si no creyera en su buena suerte, ahora acariciando la mano de Tony con la suya. Tony pasó saliva mirando la acción. Se sentía genial, pero él deseaba más que nada sentir la piel de Peter, no la tela de su traje—. Te juro que no me había dado cuenta, incluso me cuesta creerlo todavía en este momento, contigo confesándomelo...

Tony se conmovió muchísimo. ¿Cuándo iba él a imaginarse que Peter había estado todo ese tiempo correspondiéndole y quizá sintiéndose igual de desesperanzado que él?

—Desde... desde... oh cielos. —Le costaba pensar con claridad. Peter estaba tan cerca, sus dedos enguantados acariciándolo, la silueta perfecta de su cuerpo casi casi a su alcance—. Cielos, Parker, no—no lo sé —intentó explicarse con voz temblorosa—. ¿Quizá cuando cumpliste 17 y  _yo, inconscientemente,_ ya sabía que eras legal? No lo sé. Quizá... Yo creía que te quería como al hijo que nunca tuve, pero eso nunca fue cierto, sólo era yo intentando engañarme a mí mismo, y no resultó muy bien. Yo tengo la culpa por haberte hecho este maldito traje tan ajustado, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Debí haber diseñado algo más "mata-pasiones", no  _esto_ que se ajusta a ti como una segunda piel y  _joder,_ difícilmente deja casi nada a la imaginación.

Cerró los ojos, recordando  _cada vez_ que su mirada se había clavado, rebelde y autónoma, en el trasero de Peter y él había pensado y deseado cosas realmente innombrables. ¡Qué culpable y sucio se había sentido! Y ahora resultaba que Peter quizá lo veía a él con idénticos ojos, oh Dios, ¿de veras era posible?...

—Bueno, si el problema es el traje que no te deja nada a la imaginación, me lo quito y ya —dijo de pronto Peter con aire de fingida inocencia.

Con la mano con la que no tenía sujeto a Tony, se oprimió la araña del pecho y su traje se aflojó al instante.

A Tony se le secó la boca. Sabía, porque lo había visto, que Peter acostumbraba a no traer nada debajo a excepción de su ropa interior.

—¿Qué...? —jadeó un tanto indignamente al mismo tiempo que el traje de Spider-Man resbalaba como agua por encima del cuerpo de Peter y dejaba a éste descubierto ante la mirada ansiosa de Tony. Oh Dios, tanto músculo y piel suave pidiendo a gritos ser tocados—. Santísimo Redentor —masculló el inventor quien por lo regular era bastante ateo.

Todavía sintiéndose culpable por  _desear a Peter así,_ Tony se movió para atrás lo más que pudo, lo cual no fue mucho porque la mesa no se lo permitió; el cuerpo ahora desnudo de Peter casi pegado a él.

Entonces Tony, con un poco de pánico, se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba ruborizándose, quizá asombrado de su propio atrevimiento. Tony miró la duda y el miedo centellear en sus ojos castaños y tuvo que hacer algo para remediarlo.

Llevó su mano libre, aquella que acababa de liberar del guantelete, a la mejilla de Peter.

—No, chico —susurró con cariño—. No.

Peter pareció asustarse más.

—¿No? —jadeó, inclinándose casi imperceptiblemente hacia la mano que Tony acababa de poner en su cara.

Tony se rió nervioso.

—Quiero decir: no te arrepientas. No... no te avergüences. Yo... Si yo tuviera un mecanismo automático para desnudarme como tú, créeme que ya lo habría hecho para estar en igualdad de condiciones —finalizó sonriendo mucho, sintiéndose todavía incrédulo, ¿de veras estaba pasando todo aquello? Era todo tan inverosímil y hermoso que resultaba  _tan duro_  de creer. Normalmente a él no le pasaban cosas buenas, normalmente nada le salía bien. Se atrevió a mirar a Peter de arriba abajo—. ¿De verdad... de verdad  _quieres esto?_ Yo... yo no soy más que un viejo con pésima reputación, tú podrías... Podrías tener a quien sea.

Peter apretó a mandíbula y miró los ojos de Tony con intensidad.

—Te quiero sólo a ti, Tony. Como no tienes idea.

Peter había dicho eso con un tono inusualmente firme y convencido, un tono que no era habitual en él,  _en él_ , un chico tan joven y lleno de inseguridades a pesar de su inteligencia nivel genio, de su fuerza sobrehumana y de su agradable presencia. Escucharlo hablar con aquella certeza fue todo lo que Tony necesitó para ya no volver a dudar. Sonrió seductor y miró a Peter a los ojos con significado, esperando que el chico comprendiera que para él era todo un honor.

—Muy bien. Todo tuyo, entonces, Peter Parker —dijo con coquetería y levantó la mano libre en un gesto de rendición.

Peter lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de asombro y curiosidad. Pateó el traje para alejarlo de ellos y estiró sus manos temblorosas hacia Tony, tomándolo de ambas mejillas, enmarcando su rostro.

—Estás todo embarrado de grasa de motor —dijo Peter en voz baja y divertida, pero también con un tono que desbordaba cariño y admiración.

Mientras Peter acariciaba con los pulgares los puntos de su cara donde seguramente tendría manchones negros, Tony siseó porque el chico tenía las manos heladas.

—Sí, soy famoso por ser un desastre con pa... —comenzó a balbucear pero se interrumpió porque Peter estaba acercándose hacia él y Dios, en cuestión de segundos tenía ya su boca sobre la suya, besándolo tentativamente, sus labios suaves como seda volviéndolo loco, su lengua toqueteando entre sus dientes casi de manera tímida.

Tony gimoteó de felicidad y anhelo; sin dudar más, comenzó a corresponder el beso con desesperación. Pasó su brazo libre alrededor de la espalda del chico, colocando la palma en la curva justo arriba de sus calzoncillos sin atreverse a más. Peter pareció armarse de valor ante eso, deslizó a su vez sus manos de las mejillas de Tony hacia abajo, por su cuello, por sus hombros, deteniéndose ahí como si se aferrara de Tony para no caer.

—Por favor, no te detengas ahí —susurró Peter encima de sus labios, separándolos apenas unos centímetros para poder hablar. Tenía los ojos apretadamente cerrados y apoyó su frente sudorosa contra la de Tony—. Mete la mano. Tony... —suplicó al ver que Tony dudaba—. No tengo todos estos años esperando por usted para que ahora se porte tímido, señor Stark...

Tony se estremeció y gruñó de pura ansiedad, negándose a reconocer lo mucho que le excitaba escuchar a Peter hablarle "de usted". Apretó la espalda del chico y clavó sus uñas un poco en su suave piel, provocando que Peter siseara y se pegara más a él.

—Por favor, Tony. Yo soy todo tuyo.

Tony negó con la cabeza, todo eso era tan bueno para creerlo, ¿qué había hecho él para merecer eso? Gimió y besó a Peter tan duro que sabía que si el chico no tuviera sus poderes de araña seguramente estaría raspándole su sensible piel del rostro. Finalmente se atrevió: con los dedos levantó el resorte de los calzoncillos de Peter y deslizó la mano hacia su trasero al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba más apretadamente y dejaba de besarlo en la boca para morderle el recoveco entre el cuello y el hombro.

Peter reaccionó deliciosamente: se estremeció en medio de su abrazo, gimió largamente, se arqueó hacia él y se le erizó la piel.

—Joder, Peter —gruñó Tony mientras tocaba de manera reverencial esa parte anatómica de Peter por la que tanto tiempo se sintió terrible sólo por voltear a ver. Sintiéndose desesperado por tener una mano sujeta con telaraña y no poder usarla, tiró de ella sin resultado.

Peter pareció notar su apuro y masculló, separándose un poco de él:

—Espera, Tony —jadeó——. Dum-E nos ayudará...

—¿Qué, quién? —Tony no podía ni pensar, no quería dejar de tocar a Peter y gimoteó de descontento cuando éste se alejó de él obligándolo a soltarlo.

—¡Dum-E, la botella que te di a guardar! —gritó Peter hacia el rincón donde el bot solía meterse cuando estaba inactivo—. ¿La recuerdas? ¿Puedes traerla por favor?

Tony arqueó las cejas de manera interrogativa pero Peter no dijo nada. El pequeño bot se acercó chirriando hasta ellos con una botella pequeña sin etiqueta sostenida de sus pinzas. Tony nunca había visto esa botella en su taller. Miró a Peter con el ceño fruncido en búsqueda de respuestas.

Peter, sonrojado quizá tanto de deseo como de culpa, respondió a su mirada inquisitiva:

—Dejé esta botella al cuidado de Dum-E hace eones, a manera de prevención por si se necesitaba... Es para disolver mi telaraña —explicó mientras echaba cuidadosamente aquel líquido en partes que no tocaran la piel de la mano de Tony. Éste miró cómo la fortísima telaraña se volvía humo al contacto—. Disculpa por no decírtelo. Se supone que es secreto que yo mismo desarrollé la fórmula para disolver mi propia telaraña... ¿Sabes? Por aquello de que...

—De que pueda caer en las manos equivocadas, lo sé —completó Tony con el tono de voz más comprensivo de lo que pretendía sonar; no había podido evitarlo, se sentía jodidamente orgulloso de los conocimientos y habilidades de Peter.

Su Peter.

Ya con las dos manos libres, Tony se sacó la camiseta y la echó lejos. Titubeó un poco antes de volver tocar a Peter, pero entonces éste, aparentemente muy fascinado de mirarlo con el torso desnudo, se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo como si le hubiesen avisado que en cinco minutos el Duende Verde llegaría a estropearlo todo. Tony sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sin dejar de besarlo, y se permitió perder el miedo: volvió a abrazar a Peter con todas las ganas acumuladas durante años. Lo sujetó de la cintura, la suavidad de su tierna piel volviéndolo loco, gimiendo con placer mientras acariciaba cada recoveco y protuberancia del torso y espalda del chico.

De nueva cuenta, las manos de Tony llegaron al borde de los calzoncillos de Peter. Algo metálico lo golpeó una y otra vez a un costado y a regañadientes tuvo que dejar de besar a Peter para mirar quién estaba interrumpiendo.

Era Dum-E de nuevo, empujándolos con su trompa mecánica y haciendo ruidos sin cesar. Tony y Peter no tuvieron más remedio que separarse para ponerle atención al bot y descubrir qué estaba tratando de decir.

—Pero si eres más molesto que la mascota celosa del nuevo novio de su amo, ¿qué demonios es lo que....?

Tony se interrumpió porque el uso de la palabra "novio" había provocado que Peter se girara hacia él y lo mirara con ojos asombrados.  _¿Ups?_  ¿Eso había sido demasiado y demasiado rápido? No pudo seguir analizando la idea porque de nuevo Dum-E lo estaba picoteando. Tony lo miró con más atención y se dio cuenta de que el bot estaba ofreciéndoles un condón y una botella de lubricante. Peter soltó una carcajada cuando lo vio y Tony arrugó el gesto.

Fue Peter quien tomó los dos objetos ofrecidos por el bot.

—No quiero... Te juro que no quiero preguntar  _por qué_ guardas este tipo de cosas en tu taller y mucho menos quiero saber  _por qué_  Dum-E sabe  _en qué momentos_  y circunstancias necesita traértelos a tu alcance —dijo Peter entre risitas, pero Tony no perdió nota de los celos y la inseguridad impresos en su tono.

—Tú, desgracia rodante, lárgate de aquí y quédate mirando hacia aquella pared. Si vuelves a interrumpir, te juro que te desmantelo —le dijo Tony al bot y éste se alejó haciendo ruiditos de tristeza. Tony miró a Peter con intensidad y, con el corazón en la mano, le aseguró—: No, yo tampoco creo que quieras preguntarlo ni saberlo, Pete. Igual como yo no quiero saber nada de lo tuyo con Harry Osborn... Dios, y el día que lo vuelva a ver, no sé cómo voy a soportar saber que... Bueno. Pero lo que yo sí quiero que sepas es que... Si tú de verdad quieres quedarte conmigo,  _estar conmigo..._ De hoy en adelante, nadie... Nadie más que tú será mi compañero en el uso de este par de artilugios —susurró al tiempo que le quitaba ambas cosas a Peter y las ponía a un lado, en la mesa de trabajo—. Te lo juro.

Los ojos de Peter brillaron de humedad y el chico apretó los labios, sonriendo de lado.

—¿Me lo estás pidiendo? ¿En serio? —susurró.

—Sé mi novio, Peter Parker —exclamó Tony en un fingido tono valeroso. En realidad estaba muerto de miedo—. Y yo corresponderé siendo el tuyo.

Peter soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

—Dios mío —masculló con una sonrisa enorme cuando dejó de reír—, no sé si estoy loco y me estoy imaginando todo esto o qué... ¡Tony Stark confesando que me desea y pidiéndome que sea su novio! ¿Cuántas personas han tenido este privilegio? ¡Este es mi verdadero regalo de cumpleaños! Joder, ¡es el regalo de todos los cumpleaños que me restan de vida!

Tony meneó la cabeza.

—Creí que ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo que no sólo te deseo, Pete, sino que te amo con todas las débiles fuerzas de mi maltratado corazón ametrallado.

Peter se rió un poquito más y los dos, tocándose sin descanso, se inclinaron el uno contra el otro y se quedaron así durante unos segundos, frente contra frente, riéndose, sonriéndose, aspirando el aliento emitido por el otro, llenándose el sentido del olfato con el aroma tan añorado de la presencia de su pareja. Peter suspiró y se puso un tanto serio.

—Tony... ¿Usarás esto para mí? —susurró bajito, tan bajito que Tony casi se lo pierde. Jadeó de la impresión cuando vio que Peter se refería al condón.

—¿Cómo dices? —masculló.

—Digo que desde el día que supe cómo funciona el sexo... El sexo homosexual particularmente... no he hecho otra cosa que desearte a ti dentro de mí —respondió Peter a toda velocidad, casi avergonzado de su propia valentía al pedir semejante cosa. Enrojeció y bajó la mirada.

—Oh mi buen Dios —fue lo que Tony contestó. Le tomó la barbilla con los dedos, levantó su rostro y lo besó de nuevo.

Fue lo último que ambos dijeron durante un muy largo rato, minutos y minutos completos donde Tony intentó enrollar los tentáculos de su habitualmente depresiva realidad alrededor del regalo y privilegio que aquel chico extraordinario le estaba ofreciendo.

Costaba creerlo. Iba a compensarlo o dejaría de llamarse Anthony Edward Stark, faltaba más. Iba a compensar a Peter esa mañana, durante el día completo, durante todo lo que le restaba de vida.

Besó al chico, a ese hermoso pedazo de hombre, como si no hubiese un mañana, como si no sólo el Duende Verde viniese en camino sino también Thanos y toda su banda intergaláctica.

Ajeno a los pensamientos ridículos de amor eterno y urgencia que desfilaban por la mente de Tony, Peter se restregó contra él y lo hizo sentir su erección contra la tela de sus jeans. Tony jadeó indecorosamente y la piel de todo el cuerpo se le erizó.

—Tony... —susurró Peter, estremeciéndose bajo el toque de las manos callosas de Tony, metiendo a su vez una mano entre ellos y apretándole a Tony el bulto en la entrepierna. El ingeniero siseó de placer: la mano de Peter, fuerte y ansiosa, se sentía demasiado bien aún sobre todas las capas de tela de su ropa. Con manos temblorosas pero decididas, el chico comenzó a abrirle los pantalones a Tony. Éste, mientras tanto, se sacó las zapatillas deportivas usando solamente un pie contra el otro.

Era bastante habilidoso para hacer cosas sin meter las manos, esperaba que su nuevo novio se diera cuenta.

No obstante, Peter estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía abrir la cremallera del pantalón de Tony, menos darse cuenta de sus habilidades cirqueras. Tony soltó una risita enternecida y le dijo:

—Yo me encargo, espera...

Peter, todo sonrosado y sofocado, asintió y dio un paso atrás; entonces Tony pudo bajarse de un tirón el pantalón y los bóxers, cuyo diseño con caritas de Spider-Man eran uno de sus tantos gustos culposos — _joder, menos mal que Peter estaba distraído y ni volteó a mirar su ropa recién sacada, Tony no quería ni imaginar lo que el chico pensaría de él al percatarse de que usaba eso porque había pensado que de otro modo jamás tendría a Spider-Man cerca de... ya saben qué_ —. Disimuladamente, Tony arrojó su ropa a donde Peter había pateado su traje. Al girarse hacia Peter, lo descubrió con los ojos clavados en su erección. A pesar de que hacía años que Tony se había acostumbrado a mostrar su desnudez sin reparos ni falsas modestias, el escrutinio intenso y descarado de Peter lo hizo sonrojar.

—¿Pete? —preguntó—. ¿Pasa algo ma....?

Se interrumpió porque Peter se dejó caer de rodillas ante él.

Lo tomó de las piernas como para sostenerse o para no permitir que Tony escapara — _joder, como si Tony pensara huir de eso, oh no—_ y se metió, de un solo bocado, toda la extensión del miembro de Tony que alcanzó a caberle en la boca. Chupó con mucha fuerza y Tony puso los ojos en blanco. Oh cielos, eso era  _tan injusto,_ pensó Tony, quien de pronto se había quedado sin voz, quien no pudo volver a conectar dos neuronas para decir algo ingenioso. Se suponía que era él,  _él_ , Tony Stark, quien tenía  _toda la experiencia sexual,_ quien era famoso porque era un tigre en la cama, se suponía,  _se suponía..._ No el chico, no Peter, quien tal vez podía contar sus encuentros sexuales con los dedos de una sola mano, quien intentaba comerse completa la erección de Tony y por falta de experiencia sólo conseguía atragantarse y tener pequeñas arcadas, quien lo rozaba un tanto dolorosamente con los dientes, quien chupaba con esmero... Pero era eso,  _era eso justamente,_ el entusiasmo lleno de inexperiencia y de errores pero también de ganas de hacerlo bien lo que estaba haciendo que Tony viera estrellas, que cerrara los ojos a pesar de que no quería dejar de ver la cabeza de Peter bombeando sobre su vientre, sus labios rojos como grana alrededor de su erección de roca, sus ojos cerrados escurriendo lágrimas, sus manos aferradas de los muslos de Tony tan duramente que la piel oprimida se le ponía blanca, su esfuerzo por complacerlo, por hacerlo sentir bien...

Era demasiado.

—Oh, Peter, espera... Ah, joder, no...

Tony abrió los ojos y empujó a Peter cuando las piernas comenzaron a hormiguearle, cuando la proximidad de un orgasmo se hizo evidente.

—Peter —masculló entre dientes, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para no correrse cuando Peter lo miró con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos y saliva escurriéndose por la barbilla—. Oh dios mío, qué injusticia que te veas así de... —añadió y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Inhaló una o dos veces para serenarse y de nuevo miró al chico que continuaba arrodillado ante él pero ya sin ponerle la boca encima. Tony le dijo con voz estrangulada—: Pete, entiende que los viejos como yo no tenemos tanto aguante y si me corro ahora, me va a costar volver a levantar a tu nuevo amigo Tony Junior.

Peter se rió con ganas y se levantó hasta quedar de nuevo parado junto a Tony. Los dos respiraban agitados y Peter estaba tan acalorado que el sonrojo no le cubría sólo la cara, sino el cuello y el pecho. Eso, más su cabello despeinado y pegado en la frente por el sudor, le daba un aire encantador que no ayudaba mucho a Tony en su afán de tranquilizarse. Cerró los ojos para dejar de admirar al chico y respiró profundamente.

—¿Muchas emociones para un solo día, señor Stark? —se burló el maldito.

Tony se rió entre dientes y abrió los ojos.

—Claro, como tú eres joven y además,  _hello,_ ¿poderes arácnidos,  _hacer todo lo que una araña puede hacer,_ y regeneración acelerada? Hay que sacarle provecho a eso, señor Parker, en vez de burlarse de este pobre  _señor de la tercera edad_ que es su reluciente novio y que no ostenta ni un jodido poder sobrehumano.

Tony finalizó su discurso dando palmaditas encima de la mesa de trabajo, invitando a Peter a sentarse ahí. Con una sonrisa asombrada, Peter lo obedeció no sin antes quitarse  _al fin_ los calzoncillos que todavía había traído puestos. Entonces, ya con Peter sentado en la mesa —muy peligrosamente cercano a donde estaban los planos de la SpiderCleta— Tony tiró de sus increíblemente apetecibles piernas para dejarlo justo al borde, se inclinó sobre él y ahora fue él quien devoró su erección.

Oh, aquello era el cielo. Tony gimió con ganas mientras lamía y saboreaba el gustillo amargo del preseminal de Peter depositado en la punta de su miembro, el cual era muchísimo más hermoso de lo que se lo había imaginado tantas noches y días, el cual apenas sí había alcanzado a vislumbrar un poco la noche anterior cuando la maldita Katrina le había hecho una mamada a pocos metros de él. Peter respondió encantado a las atenciones de la boca de Tony, arqueándose hacia arriba, dejándose caer de espalda y golpeando la cabeza sonoramente contra la mesa, gimiendo alto. Tony también gimoteó con la boca llena de Peter, chupando con la presteza y conocimiento de todos sus años de aventuras en tantas camas, intentando hacer sentir al chico mejor de lo que éste lo había hecho sentir a él. Estiró el brazo para alcanzar la botella de lubricante que había dejado a un lado y, maniobrando como pudo para no dejar que su boca se separara de Peter, abrió la botella y se vació una gran cantidad de lubricante en la palma de la mano. Entonces, con urgencia y sintiendo cómo si sus entrañas se volvieran de fuego líquido ante los ruiditos de placer azorado que Peter no dejaba de emitir, Tony se embarró un dedo y comenzó a toquetear la entrada del chico, pidiendo permiso, tentativamente.

El calor en esa parte del cuerpo de Peter lo hizo suspirar. Oh dios, y pensar que apenas estaban comenzando.

—Oh no, Tony, no —gimoteó Peter y Tony, horrorizado de su atrevimiento, de haber malinterpretado las cosas, alejó su dedo—. Nonono —aclaró Peter rápidamente, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Tony a los ojos—. Me refiero a que no lo hagas despacio. Ni con cuidado.

—¿Cómo dices? —graznó Tony, y se habría sentido avergonzado de lo sofocada y ronca que se escuchaba su voz si no hubiera creído que había escuchado mal lo dicho por Peter—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo haga con cuidado, muchacho imprudente? ¡Lo último que quiero es lastimarte, yo no sé cuánto tiempo tienes que no...!

—¡Tony! ¡Soy el jodido Spider-Man! —exclamó Peter y se rió incrédulo al tiempo que apretaba con las rodillas la cabeza de Tony como para no permitirle escapar de donde se encontraba— ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! ¿Poderes regenerativos, súper fuerza,  _hello_? Tony, ¡no va a dolerme! Créemelo. —Entonces, Peter cambió su tono de voz por uno que era toda súplica y deseo descarnado—: Por lo que más quieras, estoy a punto de explotar, necesito que pases al siguiente nivel pero YA. La fuerza me permite ciertas ventajas en otros sitios que no son el campo de batalla, ¿sabes? —finalizó sugerentemente.

—Cielos —masculló Tony, imaginándose  _todas_  las ventajas e implicaciones que se podrían sacar de eso. Tuvo que apretar los ojos y respirar profundo para relajarse y no eyacular en ese instante—. Muy bien, pasemos al siguiente nivel, por supuesto, a sus órdenes Amistoso Vecino —masculló Tony más que nada para tapar su nerviosismo.

Tanteando, observando el rostro del chico para pescar cualquier signo de dolor, sumergió un dedo dentro de Peter y éste suspiró de placer, pero aparte de eso no se inmutó en absoluto.

—¿Sólo uno? —reclamó con voz ahogada, retorciéndose desesperado.

—Jesucristo, qué exigentes son los jóvenes hoy en día, por favor. De acuerdo, ¿tres te parece bien?

Tony sólo alardeaba por molestar, por supuesto que no iba a prepararlo con tres dedos así nada más. Sólo unió un dígito más a la tarea, usando ese par de dedos para ensanchar al chico, metiendo y sacando, la boca llenándosele de saliva ante la sensación ardiente y apretada. Entonces, miró hacia abajo y todo fue peor. Cerró los ojos y tragó. Cielos, y pensar que él iba a estar  _dentro_ de ese calor apretado muy pronto, joder, joder... Metió otro dedo sólo para asegurarse y casi se muere cuando escuchó a Peter gimotear largamente y empujar su culo hacia él.

—Tony... —exigió Peter con voz ronca.

—Okay, okay. ¿Ya?

—Desde ayer —dijo Peter con una gran sonrisa cuando Tony sacó los dedos de su interior. El chico se bajó de la mesa con tanta agilidad que Tony sólo vio un borrón moverse, y entonces se giró y se apoyó con el estómago sobre el mueble, ofreciéndole a Tony toda su estupendamente formada parte trasera. Tony, soltando maldiciones en voz baja, tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos para poder aguantar y Peter se rió mucho de él.

—Peter —murmuró Tony entonces, todavía sin querer abrir los ojos, apoyando su pecho sobre la espalda de Peter para estar más cerca de su oído (aunque con los sentidos mejorados de Peter por su súperpoder, eso era bastante innecesario, le dijo la voz del sentido común)—. Yo creo que... No lo sé, chico, ¿no quisieras ir a...? ¿A la cama? Yo... no sé si sea buena idea hacerlo aquí,  _así..._

Lo había sugerido por pura consideración a Peter, pero en el fondo anhelaba que el otro le dijera que no. Tener que recorrer el trayecto hasta la habitación de cualquiera de los dos (porque claro, Peter tenía habitación ahí aunque nunca la usara), especialmente así como estaban de desnudos y excitados, no le parecía la mejor de las ideas y dudaba que cualquiera de las otras personas que trabajaban en ese edificio estuviesen muy felices de verlos deambulando en esos términos.

—¿Bromeas, cierto? —jadeó Peter desde su postura, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado para ver a Tony a los ojos y demostrarle lo mucho que creía que  _esa_ era la peor sugerencia de la historia.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró Tony para él mismo, incorporándose para admirar al chico que obscenamente se abría ante él. Acarició la larga y musculosa espalda de Peter desde los hombros hasta su cintura, dejando su palma posada en la espalda baja, justo a centímetros de donde comenzaba su redondo trasero.

El espectáculo le llenaba la boca de saliva y lo hacía sentir tanto calor que creyó que el cerebro se le estaba horneando dentro del cráneo. Peter, quizá estimulado ante las reacciones de Tony, gimió y elevó el trasero hacia éste,  _ofreciéndose._ Invitando.

—Peter, por todos los demonios, ¿dónde...? —masculló Tony con la voz quebrada por las intensas emociones. Pero no pudo terminar de formular ninguna pregunta, así que se guardó para él su pensamiento de que le parecía bastante injusto que Peter fuera capaz de desplegar semejante erotismo siendo así de joven e inexperto.

Sin despegar los ojos del trasero de Peter, Tony abrió la palma de su mano temblorosa, extendiendo los dedos, rozando con su pulgar la entrada ya dilatada y húmeda del chico araña. Se mordió los labios tan duro que se sacó un poco de sangre; estaba seguro de que iba a comenzar a babear de un momento a otro.

Y no pudo evitarlo. A pesar de que ya no era necesaria más relajación ni preparación, Tony se inclinó y depositó su boca encima de la entrada de Peter y succionó fuerte. Era una suerte que el lubricante que habían usado fuera comestible, porque si no... Peter respondió hermosa y adecuadamente: gimió muy alto como sorprendido pero agradecido, arqueó a espalda hacia arriba y estiró los brazos hacia los lados, atrapando papeles y herramientas con las manos y apretando todo fuerte, como si buscara de dónde sostenerse.

Montones de cosas cayeron de la mesa haciendo mucho ruido, pero a nadie le importó.

Tony gimió de contento sin quitar sus labios del culo de Peter. Lamió y chupó aquella extraordinariamente suave piel y sumergió la lengua lo más profundo que pudo hacerlo. Peter se retorcía, jadeaba y suplicaba por más.

—Tony, Tony, oh... Oh.  _Señor Stark_ , por favor...

Aquello fue la ruina para Tony. Sintió su erección respingar con energía, sintió preseminal escurriendo por su miembro, se sintió a punto de explotar. Sacó la lengua del culo de Peter, le dio un beso final bastante sonoro que provocó que Peter soltara risitas ahogadas y se incorporó. Le dio una palmada no tan dura al chico en una de sus nalgas y, con manos trémulas, tomó el condón.

Lo más rápido que pudo, lo abrió y se lo colocó, respirando agitado e intentando no eyacular por aquella fricción. Peter lo estaba observando desde la mesa con ojos brillantes, abriendo y cerrando los puños entre el mar de planos y papeles que Tony siempre mantenía ahí, y éste confió en que el chico no estuviese arruinando algo que fuese muy importante.

_¿Importante?_  Qué estupidez, no había nada más importante que  _él_ , que ellos juntos como estaban en aquel momento.

Con esa idea en mente, finalmente se permitió colocar la punta de su erección cubierta con sensible látex justo en la muy dispuesta entrada de Peter. El chico cerró los ojos y gimió al sentirlo, y Tony bajó la mirada hacia ese punto, ahí donde ambos estaban comenzando a unirse, a ser uno solo, al fin,  _al fin_.

Colocó las dos manos embarradas de lubricante justo encima de las nalgas del chico y las separó lo más que pudo. Jadeó y comenzó la intromisión dentro de aquel cuerpo trémulo. Deslizó las manos sobre las caderas de Peter al mismo tiempo que entraba lenta y suavemente, centímetro a centímetro, sin querer lastimarlo por más que el otro afirmara que era  _Superman uy sí, súper fuerte,_  y no le pasaba nada de nada. Tony lo aferró fuerte de las caderas y lo levantó un poco más para colocarlo en una postura donde pudiera recibirlo mejor. Mirar su erección imposiblemente dura sumergirse de a poco en la apretada y pequeña cavidad de Peter era tan avasallante que de verdad creyó que le estaba sobreviniendo un infarto.

_"Es la manera más dulce de morir_ ", pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba caer hacia delante, terminando de entrar en Peter, haciéndolo retorcerse debajo de él. Lo escuchó gimotear y suplicar, pero Tony necesitaba unos segundos para sobreponerse, para serenarse. La ardiente sensación apretada del interior de Peter lo estaba volviendo loco, lo estaba llevando al borde.

—Dios mío, Pete, Dios mío. Eres increíble —murmuró encima de la piel de la espalda del chico, dejando un rastro húmedo con su hálito ardiente, besando y mordiendo un poco mientras Peter no dejaba de moverse, de empujarse hacia él, suplicándole por más, y Tony no pudo negarse.

Completamente encima de él, Tony sólo movió sus caderas hacia atrás y de inmediato las empujó hacia delante de nuevo, sumergiéndose en Peter bruscamente y haciéndolo gemir de placer. La estrechez y calor del chico lo estaban desquiciando y llevando al límite, sabía que no aguantaría mucho,  _claro que no, ¿cómo podría ser posible?_  Así que se dedicó a entrar una y otra vez, fuerte y preciso, duro, cambiando un poco el ángulo con cada estocada, buscando, buscando...

Peter se estremecía, lloriqueaba y rompía papeles debajo de él, pero Tony sabía que todavía faltaba lo mejor, y tenía que dárselo, tenía que... Se movió un poco hacia atrás para entrar en un ángulo más bajo, levantó todavía más las caderas de Peter y, gruñendo por el esfuerzo, con el sudor escurriéndole por la frente y todo el cuerpo, meneó sus propias caderas al darle una particularmente fuerte estocada a Peter para finalmente conseguir encontrar y oprimir la próstata del chico.

Peter reaccionó como nadie jamás en toda la vida de Tony lo había hecho. Arqueó el cuerpo hacia arriba en una postura imposible para cualquier otro mortal que no fuera Spider-Man — _el chico tenía dos veces más elasticidad en sus tendones y miembros que cualquier otro ser humano normal, más allá, mucho más que cualquier límite físico natural—,_ Tony lo sabía, lo sabía en teoría, pero oh por dios, ahora estaba comprobándolo y resultaba asombrosamente sensual. Pero Peter también tenía mucha más estamina y resistencia que cualquiera, así que Tony no estaba seguro si podría llevarlo al límite antes de que él mismo cayera por el borde.

Cuidándose muy bien de no cambiar ni un ápice el ángulo correcto que había hallado, Tony comenzó a moverse con fiereza, entrando y saliendo con certeza, encontrando enseguida un ritmo constante, diestro y profundo. Golpeaba a Peter con tanta fuerza que su mesa de metal cimbraba y hacía ruidos debajo de ellos, y aunque era imposible que la rompieran, Tony de verdad lo temió durante un momento.

Peter estaba muriéndose. El chico gemía y suplicaba por más, él mismo empujándose hacia atrás lo más que podía y, en un momento en el que Tony creyó que no podría soportar más aquellas sensaciones intensas e increíbles, vio a Peter tratar de llevar una de sus manos hasta su erección, la cual se bamboleaba dura y húmeda justo al borde de la mesa.

Tony gimió, adivinando que Peter también ya estaba al límite. Le quitó la mano y fue él mismo quien tomó la erección de Peter, todo sin dejar de empujarse una y otra vez contra él, entrando y saliendo, estocadas poderosas dadas con una fuerza que Tony no sabía que poseía, el miembro imposiblemente duro de Peter entre sus dedos y Tony lo apretó,  _lo apretó_  y lo movió de arriba abajo, al mismo ritmo en que lo estaba follando, y entonces Peter se quedó quieto, levantó la cabeza y abrió mucho la boca intentando atrapar algo de aire.

Tony pudo sentir que Peter se corría tanto en las pulsaciones de su miembro, el cual sostuvo firme hasta el final, como en lo mucho,  _muchísimo_ que su culo se apretó a su alrededor. Tony se dejó caer hacia delante y le dio una, y otra, y otra estocada más, meneó la cadera dentro y finalmente también se dejó marchar.

_Oh dios, justo a tiempo, justo a tiempo, maravilloso y dulce Jesús, gracias._

Se vació dentro del cuerpo de Peter, oleada tras oleada de éxtasis y placer, quedándose sin aire, sin oxígeno, y como Peter abriendo mucho la boca en búsqueda de poder respirar mejor, Dios, era como morir, explotando no sólo de manera física sino también emocional, ya que no era sólo lo grandioso que se había sentido hacer el amor con un chico tan hermoso, joven, de piel tersa y músculos duros como Peter, sino que...  _Era Peter,_ precisamente.

Y Tony lo amaba tanto que ahora no sabría cómo continuar si el chico se iba de su lado.

—Peter.... —susurró todavía sin poder creérselo, soltando el miembro ya fláccido del chico y dejándose caer exánime encima de él, cubriéndole su espalda sudorosa con su pecho lleno de cicatrices donde una vez estuvo el reactor.

Pasó sus brazos debajo de las axilas de Peter y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que su momentáneamente débil condición se lo permitió, apretando firme los hombros del chico con sus manos. Podía sentir cómo el torso de Peter subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración agitada, y también pudo sentir cómo el joven emitía un ruidito ahogado... algo parecido a un sollozo.

—Oh Dios, Pete, ¿estás bien? —murmuró Tony con preocupación, comenzando a incorporarse.

Peter asintió con la cabeza mientras llevaba una mano hacia atrás para sostener a Tony en su lugar, impidiéndole levantarse.

—No vayas a ningún lado, Tony —suspiró el chico muy bajito—. Quédate... quédate así. Un poco más. Es que... No lo sé, ha sido tan  _maravilloso_ y yo... Todavía me cuesta creerlo.

Tony se rió bajito, enternecido, comprendiendo  _tan bien_ cómo se sentía Peter porque él pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

_Todavía les costaba creerlo._

_—_ Te amo, Pete.

Peter volvió a sollozar y Tony lo apretó aún más fuerte. Se quedaron de ese modo muchísimo rato más.

*

Eventualmente Tony tuvo que incorporarse. La parte no tan linda de después del sexo como aquello de que el condón amenaza con salirse o como cuando el sudor, el semen y demás fluidos se secan en la piel y comienza a darte frío, los obligó a separarse y a limpiarse un poco a pesar de que ambos parecían bien dispuestos a prolongar aquella, su primera vez juntos, el mayor tiempo posible.

Tony volvió a experimentar un piquete de remordimiento por haberlo hecho así, en su taller y encima de la jodida mesa de trabajo. De nuevo le pidió disculpas a Peter.

El chico se rió con ganas y le confesó que tener a Tony follándoselo bien duro encima de esa mesa, era una de las fantasías más recurrentes que había tenido desde que se conocían, así que Tony simplemente abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió.

—¿Una de las fantasías, dices? ¿O sea que tienes más? —preguntó ladino y sugerente.

Peter, bajando de la mesa para buscar sus calzoncillos y su traje, lo miró con ojos brillantes.

—Tantas que no le bastará lo que le queda de vida para cumplírmelas,  _señor Stark._

Increíblemente, el miembro de Tony, ya en ese momento bajo buen resguardo dentro de sus bóxers de Spider-Man y sus jeans, comenzó a endurecerse con sumo interés.

Peter quizá lo notó porque se rió con ganas.

—En fin. Creo que en este momento aceptaré gustosísimo tu invitación a desayunar —dijo Peter y bostezó, estirando toda su adorable y perfecta anatomía. Ya con el traje puesto, iba todavía tan sonrojado que combinaba perfectamente con el rojo de su vestimenta. Tony lo miró, admiró lo hermoso que era, lo lindo que se veía así de despeinado y no pudo evitar que el corazón le diera un vuelco en el pecho.

Adorar a Peter así de mucho, con cada fibra de su ser, casi casi le dolía.

—Dalo por hecho —dijo Tony mientras terminaba de vestirse también—. Y después... —titubeó un poco, todavía inseguro—, no lo sé, Pete, pero también recuerdo haberte extendido una atenta y cordial invitación a pasar a una cama.

Peter se congeló ante lo dicho por Tony y éste comenzó a entrar en pánico. ¿No sería que el chico se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado ser su-su... novio? Pero entonces Peter lo miró y sonrió mucho. Se puso la máscara y le guiñó uno de sus grandes ojos tecnológicos a Tony.

—Es un plan, entonces —dijo con la voz un poco ahogada bajo la máscara—. Desayuno, ducha y cama. Y después... No lo sé, tendremos que decidir si vamos a publicitar tu noviazgo conmigo como Peter Parker o como Spider-Man. Tendrá que elegir uno de los dos, señor Stark, porque, recuerde, para los demás somos personas diferentes. —Caminó alegremente hacia la puerta pero entonces se giró y le dijo a Tony—: Por cierto, bonita motocicleta. ¿Para cuándo crees que puedas tenérmela lista?

Tony no tenía idea, de verdad,  _no tenía una puta idea,_ de que se podía ser  _así_  de feliz.

—Pepper —fue lo que dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Digo que hay que preguntarle a Pepper si será mejor que Tony Stark sea novio del increíblemente imprudente y estúpido Spider-Man o del bobito niño bueno de Peter Parker. —Spider-Man parecía ofendido y estaba a punto de replicar algo, pero Tony no lo dejó. Llegó hasta él y le palmeó el trasero—. ¿O tú qué crees, Dum-E? —le preguntó al bot—. ¿Con cuál de los dos me veré menos pedófilo e indecente?

El bot, quien los había estado observando desde su rincón, chirrió con alegría. Ese ruidito fue el último sonido que escucharon Peter y Tony antes de que éste, ya en el ascensor, levantara la máscara de Spider-Man y le plantara un beso largo y profundo que duró bastante rato. Tanto, que cuando subieron a desayunar, después de que el ascensor bajara y subiera por todo el edificio incontables veces, el resto de los Avengers prácticamente ya los estaban esperando para cenar.

**fin**


End file.
